Mi Querida Gualdaespaldas
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Kaito Kuroba es un mago que ha alcanzado una gran fama debido a su esfuerzo y dedicación. Su vida es despreocupada hasta que una serie de amenazas comienzan a llegar atemorizando al mago. Ante un fuerte accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, Kaito se ve obligado a buscar ayuda que será brindada por una mujer de ojos zafiros.
1. Prólogo - Destino Entrelazado

Hola a todos.

Bueno, hoy traigo un nuevo fic que hacía mucho tenía en mente. Será un fic de capítulos larguitos que como mínimo tendrán seis páginas de Word. Es un AU, en este fic Aoko es menor que Kaito, y por ello no han sido amigos de la infancia.

Este fic tendrá como personajes principales a Kaito y Aoko. Algunos personajes que también tendrán su importancia serán Akako, Ran y de momento algunos Oc. Otros personajes también harán su aparición, pero no serán tan relevantes en la historia.

La historia irá actualizándose seguramente con lentitud, aunque claro, dependerá también de la temporada que sea.

De momento nada más que decir, espero que este fic guste.

Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito (y DC) no me pertenecen, a diferencia de la historia que si es original excepto por algunas menciones que haré a el pasado de los protagonistas para que no esté tan lejos de la realidad de la serie.

* * *

 _Prólogo: Destino Entrelazado_

Aún sintiendo a sus espaldas los ecos de los aplausos se dirigió hacia donde su ayudante Jii le aguardaba también aplaudiendo suavemente, adornando con una sonrisa aquel rostro lleno de arrugas.

No hizo falta que dijeran palabra alguna, ambos sabían lo que tocaba, por ello él, con una reverencia se retiró de allí dejando que su joven maestro viera que al otro lado del escenario sonriendo se encontraba una joven de cabellos rojizos que con una dulce sonrisa lo observaba. No tardó en correr a ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, parecía que hacía varios años desde que no se veían, aunque realmente solo habían transcurrido un par de meses desde su despedida. Al separarse, la pelirroja sin pudor alguno, depositó un casto beso en la mejilla del chico de castaños cabellos y preciosos ojos zafiro, esos que hacían que _casi_ todas las mujeres cayeran literalmente a sus pies.

Tras un breve intercambio de sonrisas, el joven — llamado Kaito — se dirigió a la salida, dejando pasar siempre delante de él a su acompañante de profundos ojos rubís, que sin pensarlo dos veces, al salir, tomó el brazo de su compañero, hasta que al fin después de una caminata de dos minutos llegaron junto a un porsche 911 carrera cabrio, que el muchacho abrió dejando pasar a la dama primero, para después entrar él, y al fin, dentro de la calidez del auto se vio libre para hablar.

— No pensé que volverías tan pronto, Akako — pronunció al fin el castaño mirando fijamente sus ojos — Creí que te quedarías allí hasta que Saguru acabara su trabajo.

— Eso pensaba hacer, pero estaba preocupada — se sinceró tomando la mano del chico — Kaito, me he enterado de que te están amenazando.

En ese momento, el chico maldijo el haber contado aquello a Jii, ya que estaba claro que él era el que se lo había contado, suspiró sabiendo que a aquella mujer no se le pasaba nada — Son tonterías Akako, ya sabes que esto les pasa a muchos ídolos, no tienes que preocuparte — recitó posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

— Kaito, les pasa a cantantes, políticos, deportistas…Pero jamás he oído que hayan chantajeado a un mago de esa forma.

— Eso significa que soy diferente y destaco — dijo con simpleza él, sin querer dar más importancia al asunto — Debes dejar de preocuparte por mí, ya soy un adulto, tengo casi veintitrés años, además…— habló colocando su mano en su vientre — Creo que ahora te tienes que preocupar más por esta criaturita.

La pelirroja se sonrojó y bajó la mirada tímida — Así que Saguru ya te lo ha dicho…

— Claro que lo ha hecho, te recuerdo que cuando comenzasteis a salir le avisé de que si algo te pasaba yo debía ser el primero en saberlo — recordó arrancando al fin su coche, ante la mirada dulce de la joven.

— Es para no acordarse…Sinceramente, sigo sin saber por qué antes de eso os llevabais tan mal, ahora sois muy buenos amigos… — comentó extrañada.

— Los tiempos cambian, y con ellos las personas querida Akako — observó el mago sonriendo — Te recuerdo que, en un pasado no muy lejano tú y yo también nos llevábamos mal. No fue hasta que Saguru llegó y te enamoraste de él que comenzamos a ser amigos.

— No me lo recuerdes — rió recordando aquellas peleas que solían tener, así como los hechizos que utilizó contra él — En aquellos días todavía era una bruja, y al parecer estaba un poquito obsesionada por ti.

— ¿Sólo un poco? Si por poco me matas haciéndome vudú — manifestó riéndose.

— Eso te pasó por meterte donde no te llamaban — articuló recordando aquel día, en el que, como de costumbre Kaito le gastó una broma, haciendo que su ropa quedará empapada — No debiste tirarme un cubo de agua encima.

— Hey, te recuerdo que no era para ti.

— Sí, pero me cayó a mí — formuló viendo que ya habían llegado a la casa del ilusionista — De nuevo me quedaré en la habitación de invitados, ¿no?

— Efectivamente, ya está preparada y lista — aclaró aparcando el coche en la cochera después de utilizar el control remoto para abrir la puerta — Si quieres ducharte, he dejado toallas limpias en el baño del cuarto.

— Que detallista estás hoy, que milagro — comentó divertida la pelirroja.

— Le prometí a ese pomposo que os cuidaría hasta que él volviera — sonrió cerrando las puertas y el coche — Así que ve y descansa.

— Iré a ducharme, pero cuando baje, seguiremos hablando de las amenazas que estas recibiendo, y no pienso aceptar un ``no´´ por respuesta.

— Que remedio me queda — suspiró viendo como al fin, la de cabellos rojizos desaparecía por la puerta del garaje sonriendo, haciéndolo sonreír a él también.

Después de asegurarse de que estuviera todo cerrado, se dirigió a su propio cuarto de baño decidido a darse un relajante baño en el pequeño jacuzzi que tenía. Abrió el grifo dejando que el agua caliente llenara lentamente el lugar, mientras él con lentitud se iba desvistiendo, dejando el traje lo mejor colocado que podía encima de un pequeño taburete que se encontraba allí. El día siguiente su asistenta se encargaría de lavarlo y plancharlo.

Lentamente se fue introduciendo dentro del recipiente, sintiendo como el agua caliente relajaba poco a poco la tensión de todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Aquellos días se les hacían largos, puede que le dijera a Akako que no importaban, pero la verdad era que aquellas cartas hechas de letras de periódicos lo tenían bastante inquieto. Siempre sentía que alguien le seguía aunque no fuera así, y por las noches temía al silencio sepulcral de la casa, ya que al mínimo sonido no podía evitar coger la pistola que guardaba bajo su almohada e ir por la casa buscando la fuente del sonido, que normalmente solía ser algún animalillo que se había colado por alguna rendija.

Sus pánicos siempre estaban ahí desde aquel nefasto catorce de diciembre, desde el que no podía dormir por las noches sin el miedo de no despertarse vivo. Desde aquel día dejó de salir de marcha en busca de mujeres que quisieran pasar algún rato agradable con él, así como también evitaba salir, exceptuando lo que era justo y necesario, como sus shows nocturnos.

Una pequeña vibración hizo que sus ojos se abrieran, haciéndole ver que el agua ya estaba fría. Molesto por aquella interrupción salió del jacuzzi enrollándose una toalla que solo lo cubría desde la cintura hasta la rodilla. Supo que aquel molesto sonido venía de su móvil, el cual se había olvidado de sacar de la americana que había utilizado aquel día.

Tomó el artefacto entre sus manos, y después de secarse las manos lo desbloqueó, viendo que el origen de todo era un mensaje. Al principio pensó que sería uno de aquellos correos de publicidad, pero al abrir la carpeta encontró algo que no esperaba. Era un mensaje anónimo con una simple palabra _``Muere´´._

Con algo de torpeza se vistió rápidamente, poniéndose un simple pijama, algo ancho de color azulado, bajando con prisas hacia el salón donde su amiga le esperaba sentada en el sofá vestida con un camisón rojo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Parece que Satán te persigue — habló con una sonrisa divertida, que se volvió una mueca de preocupación al ver que la expresión del chico no cambiaba.

— No se te ocurra salir a la calle sin avisarme — dijo simplemente, para después sentarse a su lado — Ahora ya puedes preguntar lo que quieras — aseguró. Ya estaba más tranquilo, al ver que realmente no había ocurrido nada en la mansión.

—Veo que es mejor que esperemos a que Saguru vuelva, y que juntos busquemos una solución — inquirió tomando el rostro del ilusionista — Pero hasta entonces relájate, ya no estás solo.

Él simplemente la abrazó agradecido de tenerla. Realmente, en aquellos momentos le hacía bien el saber que tenía ahí a sus dos amigos para ayudarle. Su madre ya pocas veces iba a Tokio, y Jii cada día se hacía más mayor y se le dificultaba más el poder ayudarle.

— Ahora, cuéntame algo de tu vida hoy en día — articuló sonriente.

— Nada a cambiado, todo sigue igual — respondió también sonriente — No hay nada importante que resaltar de estos meses.

— ¿Ninguna relación?

— Sabes que lo mío no son las relaciones Akako — contestó divertido.

— Es cierto, se me había olvidado _casanova_ — pronunció divertida al recordar los problemas que habían acaecido de las muchas aventuras de su amigo, suspiró — Creo que deberías tomarte más enserio tu vida Kaito, algún día deberás encontrar a alguien.

— No tiene por que Akako — aclaró recostando su espalda sobre el asiento — No creo estar hecho para ese tipo de cosas.

— Eso es lo que todos decimos hasta que puff, llega el amor. Mírame a mí, novia formal de un detective y embarazada de dos meses — se puso de ejemplo levantándose y dando una vuelta sobre si misma — Hace tres años no pensábamos que esto ocurriría, y mira por donde, finalmente me he quedado embarazada.

— Pero al parecer estás feliz por ello — observó viendo el feliz rostro de la joven, suspiró — Creo que será mejor que vayas a dormir Akako, ya son las 3:00 a.m.

— Sí, yo también lo creo — contempló bostezando — Buenas noches Kaito.

— Buenas noches Akako — se despidió dándole un abrazo, dirigiéndose él a su habitación y ella a la suya.

Pronto las luces de la casa fueron apagadas, y los dos ocupantes de ella cayeron rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo sin saber que desde las sombras del jardín una silueta vestida de negro para no ser detectada se colaba a través del garaje, esbozando una sonrisa ladina al ver que el sistema de seguridad estaba apagado, tal y como lo planeó. Al parecer, ese día, a diferencia de los anteriores si podría llevar a cabo su objetivo.

Con sigilo, intentando no hacer ningún ruido se adentró en la gran sala de coches del mago, encontrándose modelos de todos los tipos. Sonrió al ver como uno blanco que al parecer se erguía entre todos a pesar de ser algo antiguo. Al verlo supo que esa sería su arma. Con una linterna alumbró la sala que además de coches únicamente tenía algún que otro armario donde se guardaban recambios de todo tipo. Realmente aquella noche sería larga.

* * *

La mañana volvió bañando de luz la residencia Kuroba donde el dueño de la misma abría lentamente sus ojos ante la luz del astro rey junto con el olor a huevos y bacon. Después de desperezarse un poco bajo hacia la cocina, encontrándose a la pelirroja con la sartén en mano y un delantal puesto. Se frotó lo ojos para ver mejor y ver que, para su alivio, aquel delantal no era el suyo, sino uno de la asistenta.

— Buenos días — saludó ella aún de espaldas a él — Estoy haciendo huevos con bacon, ¿quieres?

— Me creía que habías dejado al fin esa dieta norteamericana Akako — comentó sentándose en una silla bostezando sonoramente.

— Las comidas en Londres no son muy buenas, así que prefiero seguir comiendo esto — explicó sirviéndose la comida en un plato, sentándose en la pequeña mesa, junto a Kaito.

— Seguramente por eso los ingleses están tan amargados desde primera hora de la mañana — bromeó riendo, recibiendo un golpe de la bruja — ¡¿A qué ha venido eso!?

— Te recuerdo que Saguru es inglés, así que le has llamado amargado a él también.

— Ahora resulta que ni puedo hacer una broma — dijo cogiendo un trozo de bacon del plato, para después ver como el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 8.45 a.m — Mierda…

— ¿Qué ocurre? Tampoco está tan malo.

— No, no es eso. Es que Jii me pidió que estuviera en el Blue Parrot a las 9.00, como no me apresure no llegaré — expresó dirigiéndose a su habitación, bajando en diez minutos vestido informalmente — Akako, nos veremos por la noche.

— Esta bien, que tengas un buen día — deseó llevando su plato, ya acabado al fregadero para limpiarlo, siendo perdida de vista por el ojiazul, que a paso apresurado se dirigía hacia su garaje.

Observó todos y cada uno de los valiosos coches que allí tenía, pero aquel día optó por aquel que le traía más recuerdos; el coche de Jii, aquel que le regaló ese día cuando al fin se sacó el carnet de conducir. Puede que fuera viejo, pero el detalle del anciano le conmovió, y desde entonces utilizaba ese auto siempre que podía, cuidándolo convirtiéndolo finalmente en el mejor de todos.

Montó en él después de tomar las llaves, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de algo…Un pequeño muñeco parecido a él había sido colocado junto al volante. Lo tomó entre sus manos, pero en cuanto lo hizo un gas comenzó a salir aturdiéndolo. Comenzó a toser fuertemente, hasta que de repente, una suave mano lo sacó del coche, haciendo caer del artilugio al suelo, para después cerrar las puertas del coche.

— ¡Kaito! — lo llamó aquella voz procedente de su amiga, algo aturdido abrió los ojos y la vio allí, agachada junto a él con una mueca de preocupación — ¿Estás bien? Sería mejor que fuéramos al hospital…

— No hace falta…He respirado poca cantidad de gas, estoy bien, tranquila Akako — la intentó tranquilizar reincorporándose lentamente.

— Kaito, definitivamente alguien te quiere hacer daño de verdad — manifestó preocupada la pelirroja — Sería mejor que alguien te cuidara de estos peligros. Si no te hubieras olvidado el móvil ahora podrías estar muerto.

— No desvaríes Akako, no necesito a nadie. Soy capaz de cuidar de mí mismo — aseguró ya completamente levantado, pero sujetándose en el coche.

— No has demostrado eso Kaito. Me da igual lo que digas, voy a contratar a un guardaespaldas para que te proteja. Así yo me quedaré más tranquila — articuló cogiendo su móvil, llamando a una persona.

— Akako no necesito un guardaespaldas, dame el móvil — ordenó intentando quitárselo, pero la ingeniosa chica de cabellos rojizos era más ágil que él.

— Ran, ¿eres tú? — preguntó a una persona al otro lado de la línea — Soy Akako Koizumi, la novia de Saguru Hakuba — se presentó yéndose fuera del lugar para hablar más tranquilamente.

— Nada, aquí parece que mi opinión es nula — se quejó el chico, sabiendo que con lo testaruda que era su amiga no conseguiría que cambiara de opinión.

Después de unos diez minutos la chica volvió con una sonrisa, mal signo según el mago.

— Al parecer hay un guardaespaldas libre — explicó tomando el brazo del ilusionista, guiándolo al patio — Lo he contratado sin duda alguna. No tiene problema en ser interno, y Ran me ha dicho que es muy bueno.

— Primero, sigo diciendo que no necesito guardaespaldas. Segundo, ¿quién es Ran? Tercero, ¿sabes cuanto cuesta un guardaespaldas interno? — interrogó dejando salir todas sus dudas.

— Sí lo necesitas, lo que pasa es que eres demasiado cabezota para aceptarlo. Ran es la prometida de uno de los detectives con los que alguna vez ha trabajado Saguru, y por eso la conozco. Además es la jefa de esa agencia, siendo ella una gran experta en karate, y al conocernos y ser amigas nos hace precio, así que no te preocupes — respondió viendo como un coche rojo paraba justo enfrente de la mansión — Además, al estar tan cerca la agencia ya están aquí. Ahora decidiremos si queremos o no sus servicios.

Kaito suspiró resignado y se dirigió a la puerta, viendo a una mujer de cabello chocolate bajando de la parte conductora del vehículo. Seguramente esa sería Ran, ya que nada más ver a Akako sonrió.

Miro hacia el asiento del copiloto, viendo como la puerta se abría dejando ver a otra chica, que parecía algo menor que la primera, aunque por el resto eran casi idénticas.

Abrió la boca con asombro cuando ambas se acercaron a la puerta que fue abierta por su sonriente amiga. ¿Realmente aquella chica con cara de niña era una guardaespaldas? Y, encima sería _su_ guardaespaldas.

— Señor Kuroba, Akako — saludó formalmente la de ojos violetas siendo abrazada por Akako — Les presento a Aoko Nakamori, la que opta por el puesto de guardaespaldas.

 _Final del Prólogo_


	2. Capítulo 1 - Primera Impresión

_Capitulo 1: Primera Impresión_

El silencio reinó durante algunos segundos mientras el único hombre miraba de pies a cabeza a aquella mujer de cabello castaño y revuelto que tenía la cabeza algo bajada en un signo de respeto. Su ropa — a diferencia de lo que él hubiera imaginado — eran de colores alegres y vivaces, sin embargo, la otra chica llevaba ropas negras y camisa blanca. Era un contraste demasiado chocante.

Una tos molesta se oyó a sus espaldas, haciéndole ver que se había quedado _embobado_ observando a la que quería aquel puesto que él, o más bien Akako, pretendía dar. Sinceramente no estaba muy seguro de que aquella mujer de aspecto frágil fuera capaz de hacer llaves o disparar un arma si se diera el caso. Aún así, la pelirroja parecía encantada ya que no dejaba de observar a la joven con una sonrisa ladina dibujada en sus labios. Suspiró sabiendo lo que seguramente estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga, no era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa, y tampoco sería la última.

Miró a su compañera y después dirigió la vista al frente, contemplando la serena y dulce cara de la muchacha. Sonrió. Realmente aquel rostro parecía angelical, aunque tampoco era algo que le importara mucho, pero era algo que debía admitir.

— ¿Podría saber que experiencia ha tenido como guardaespaldas? — cuestionó al fin viendo como la mujer abría los ojos y lo encaraba, dejándolo aún más sorprendido al distinguir el color de sus orbes.

 _Azul zafiro._

— He trabajado con equipos de policías en robos e investigaciones peligrosas dado los criminales que se creía que eran ocasionadores de los mismos — expresó con un tono frío que hizo que un escalofrío hiciera presencia en el cuerpo del hombre — Pero jamás he trabajado como guardaespaldas personal señor Kuroba.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que estás cualificada para este puesto? — interrogó viendo como un amago de sonrisa aparecía en el inmutable rostro de la chica.

— Yo no soy la que debo creer que estoy cualificada, sino usted, ya que es el que está en peligro. Es usted quien decide si soy lo bastante cualificada para esto, o por el contrario no lo estoy — articuló dejando bastante extrañado al castaño que lo oculto mediante su famosa cara de póquer.

— ¿Qué cobrarías por ser interna? — preguntó sonriendo, cerrando los ojos esperando una respuesta que sabía que llegaría.

— Lo que me merezca — respondió con simpleza, haciendo que el chico abriera sorprendido los ojos — Si consigo salvarle y mantenerle a salvo cobraré un dinero que antes acordaremos, pero si por el contrario no soy capaz de protegerlo haciendo que no reciba ni un solo rasguño no pediré ni una simple moneda.

El silencio volvió a instalarse ante la sorpresiva respuesta de aquella mujer de ojos zafiros, que con una sonrisa dibujada en sus carnosos labios esperaba la respuesta de aquel hombre.

Kaito estaba callado, reflexionando en su cabeza sobre que diablos sería lo que estaría pasándole por la cabeza a aquella extraña y hermosa mujer, que aún con aquella sonrisa confiada en sus labios hacía que su cabeza diera vueltas. Era la primera vez que conocía a una mujer así, y podía decirse que conocía a muchas, y que con solo un par de palabras podía saber que beneficio era el que buscaban al acercarse a él. Sin embargo, esa tal Aoko lo único que quería era — además del trabajo — hacerle ver que ella era diferente, aunque no sabía si aquello era voluntariamente o si era real que ella fuera así.

La verdad era que si podría ponerla algunos días a prueba para ver si era adecuada para el puesto, y quien sabe, a lo mejor en ese tiempo las tornas cambiaban y la que ahora se mostraba confiada después lo haría humillada y avergonzada. No le gustaba que nadie quisiera estar por encima de él, y por ello, a pesar de la atracción que tenía hacia Aoko no pensaba permitir que se creyera que estaba a un nivel superior a él, ya que solo su padre estaba por encima de él.

Con una sonrisa burlesca sacó de su bolsillo un talonario, y sin dejar que nadie lo viera escribió con un bolígrafo una cantidad y su firma en uno de los cheques, para después arrancarlo y tendérselo a la castaña, que sorprendida observó la alta cantidad de dinero que marcaba aquel papel.

— Hagamos algo, tú estarás una semana de prueba aquí. Si la pasas con éxito haciendo que nada malo me ocurra y encima haces que no me preocupe con alguna _distracción_ te entregaré esto, y esa cantidad será tuya — explicó guiñándole un ojo, pensando en una muy buena actividad que lo mantendría distraído.

— Acepto el reto, aunque dudo que pueda obtener la distracción que desea — manifestó la ojiazul con una sonrisa pícara — ¿Acaso tienes que poner cantidades de dinero sobre la mesa para tirarte a una mujer? — cuestionó irónicamente con una ceja alzada — Que deprimente.

La cara de póquer de aquel mago considerado como el mejor del siglo se rompió al escuchar aquella frase salir de los labios rosados de Aoko, que con una sonrisa victoriosa miraba de reojo a Ran, la cual intentaba con dificultad no reírse delante de él. Si que era deprimente, más al escuchar como la que se supone que era su amiga aplaudía a la castaña.

Al parecer tienes valentía muchacha — observó la de ojos rubí, chocando el azul con el rojo — Creo que eres _perfecta_.

Él gruñó por lo bajo al escuchar ese último adjetivo que no era referido a su persona. Además, sabía que eso tenía un doble significado que pocas veces utilizaba la ex-bruja.

Gracias, señorita — agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza — Por cierto, ¿ustedes son pareja o algo? — preguntó mirándolos curiosa.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos, para después romper a carcajadas.

— ¿Enserio crees que si lo fuera no lo hubiera matado por intentar ligarte? — cuestionó divertida la de cabellos rojizos, obteniendo un bufido del castaño, que algo molesto se acercó a la joven guardaespaldas.

— Ya he visto de todo, así que no me sorprendería — comentó la de apariencia más joven restándole importancia.

— Ya sabes que si esa era la razón de tu negativa no hay problema — le susurró al oído, haciendo que su cálido aliento chocara con su oreja, creando nerviosismo en la chica — Estoy libre y sin compromisos.

— Mi respuesta seguiría siendo la misma — reveló sin perder aquella máscara de indiferencia.

— Ya cambiará ya — aseguró ya en voz alta, retándola con la mirada, instándola a un juego del que ya se sabía ganador.

— ¿Entonces estoy contratada? — preguntó sin desviar su vista de aquellos ojos similares a los suyos, exceptuando ese extraño brillo que estos reflejaban.

— Lo estarás si pasas esta semana — habló — Pero…para hacer esto más interesante hagamos un reto. Si pasas la semana tendrás el cheque, pero si decides quedarte y me ocurre algo lo perderás.

— ¿Y eso a mí por qué me convendría?

— Porque si lo haces sin que resulte herido te llevarás el triple de esta cantidad — confesó consiguiendo la perplejidad de la ojiazul — ¿Hay trato?

— Por supuesto — asintió con confianza.

Aquello más que un trato era un desafío, ambos lo sabían, como también el que había más de un factor ajeno al económico con el que jugaban. Kaito la estaba retando a no caer en sus brazos, cosa a la que estaba acostumbrado, mientras que Aoko aseguraba que aquello no sucedería jamás, ya que ella no era como aquellas mujeres que al parecer habían salido con anterioridad con él. Eso era algo que Kaito ya había notado, pero aún así no lo consideraba como algo duradero.

Un carraspeó a su izquierda hizo que perdieran ese contacto visual, desviando ambos la vista a la mujer de cabellera chocolate que llamaba sus atenciones.

— Si es así entonces será mejor que firmen un contrato. No permitiré que Aoko salga de la empresa sin un seguro legal — pronuncio con firmeza.

— No tengo problema en firmar uno. ¿Podría prepararlo usted? — inquirió con un tono gatuno que irritó a Ran, que lo mostró con un carraspeo.

— Así será. Lo único que le pido es que no intente nada con mi empleada, al menos durante jornada laboral — recitó encaminándose hacia su coche sacando una pequeña maleta agua marina que le entregó a Aoko, para después, darle un abrazo a ella y a la pelirroja, y seguidamente marcharse de aquel lugar, dejando a los tres adultos sumidos en otro incómodo silencio.

— Creo que será mejor que te muestre la que será tu habitación — carraspeó la pelirroja tomando el brazo de la castaña, dirigiéndola al interior de la casa ante la mirada divertida de Kaito, que poco después entró también, dirigiéndose al salón.

Aquella chica había conseguido hacer que por un momento relegara al olvido aquel miedo que sintió la noche anterior ante aquel mensaje del que no había hecho conocedor a nadie, así como también de el ataque de esa mañana, en el que de no ser por Akako ya estaría muerto.

Se dirigió a su cocina y tomó una copa de uno de los muebles, para después coger aquella botella de Bourbon que guardaba recelosamente en una de las más altas repisas. Se sirvió lo suficiente para casi hacer rebosar el líquido, y de un solo sorbo lo bebió.

No acostumbraba a tomar bebidas a menudo, y menos de golpe, pero en aquellos momentos pensaba que lo único que podría hacerle olvidar aquel miedo sería esa bebida, aunque eso no hizo que aquellos ojos azules se borraran de su mente.

Con pasos algo apresurados aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos la guió por aquella imponente mansión. Veía como pasaban varias puertas sin pararse en ninguna de ellas, hasta llegar a una diferente. Esta en vez de ser marrón como el resto, era blanca, de un blanco tan pulcro que parecía irreal.

— Esta es la habitación de Kaito — habló la de ojos rojos — Aunque él no te lo haya admitido sé que teme por su vida. Intenta que no me de cuenta de sus miedos, pero yo no soy tan tonta, y tú tampoco.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer entonces? — preguntó sin dirigir la vista a su compañera.

— Protegerlo con tu vida.

— Para eso estoy aquí — respondió cerrando los ojos.

— Lo sé, y confío en que harás el mejor trabajo posible. Solo te pido que no tomes en cuenta los comentarios ofensivos de Kaito. Aunque no lo muestre él está roto por dentro desde la muerte de su padre — expresó recordando como desde que lo conoció este se había ocultado tras una máscara de indiferencia, en realidad nada de lo que mostraba era totalmente real, algo que ni a ella le admitía.

— Señorita Koizumi, no estoy aquí para jugar a desafíos con Kuroba o llevarme bien con él, solo estoy para protegerlo — pronunció con seguridad.

— Me alegra oír eso querida — dijo finalmente Akako abriendo la puerta de aquel dormitorio.

Aoko miró embelezada aquel lugar que parecía sacado de alguna clase de libro. Jamás había visto en una casa una habitación con tan exquisita decoración. Las paredes decoradas con un papel dorado junto con aquellos muebles con reflejos de ese mismo color hacían ver como si la habitación fuera la suite de un hotel. El suelo era parqué, exceptuando la zona que rodeaba la cama, en la que solo se podía ver una moqueta de un marrón claro que contrastaba con el dorado reinante. La cama, sin embargo no tenía esos tonos, exceptuando el cabecero de la misma. El edredón era de tonos marrones y blancos con algún gris en el medio.

— Yo también tenía una expresión similar cuando vi esto por primera vez — rió la chica tocando el hombro de la ojiazul — Realmente Kaito tiene buen gusto para la decoración.

— ¿La decoró él? — interrogó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— Sí. Siempre ha tenido buen gusto para la mezcla de colores — comentó guiando a la chica a una de las puertas de aquella habitación — Al otro lado de esta puerta está el baño privado. Quiero que revises esta habitación al completo. Quiero asegurarme de que no haya nada que pueda estar sirviéndole de arma al acosador.

— Si ese es su deseo así lo haré — aseguró girando el pomo.

— Confío en ti…confío en ti — murmuró la pelirroja saliendo del lugar con una sonrisa triste en sus labios — Si yo pudiera evitar todo el sufrimiento que tendréis que pasar…No dudaría en hacerlo — musitó con una lágrima cayendo por su pómulo.

Bien era cierto que ya no tenía aquellos poderes que en ataño la habían caracterizado, también lo era el hecho de que podía seguir viendo el futuro, pero no evitarlo. Sabía desde que vio a la castaña el destino que ella tenía, así como su pasado. Realmente le quedaban por pasar muchas penurias, y aún así no sabía si finalmente podría llegar a ser feliz junto a Kaito, ya que sus destinos separados al fin se habían logrado entrelazar. No era tonta, sabía que era una difícil tarea el que ellos algún día estuvieran juntos, sabía de casos en los que las personas destinadas no llegaban a estar juntas por diversos factores, solo esperaba que ellos no fueran uno de ellos.

Mientras la ojiazul revisaba de arriba abajo aquella habitación, sorprendiéndose de la majestuosidad de aquellos simples cuartos. Un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos, notando que en su bolsillo trasero su móvil había sonado. Lo tomó desbloqueándolo rápidamente notando como un nuevo mensaje de whatsapp había llegado. No tardó en saber que la persona emisora era Ran. Sonrió para al abrir el chat poner en su rostro una mueca de enfado al leer aquello:

 _Ten cuidado con lo que haces. No se te ocurra confiarte demasiado o realmente caerás en los brazos de ese mago._

Creía haberle dejado claro a Ran que ya no era ninguna niñata, y que no se dejaría ceder ante nada ni nadie. Estaba ahí por un objetivo, y pensaba cumplirlo aunque le costara la vida. Eso era lo que había escogido y ya no había vuelta atrás, menos después de ese desafío lanzado por el ilusionista que solo había añadido más leña al fuego. Se quedaría y demostraría que no era una de las _mujerzuelas_ con las que al parecer estaba acostumbrado a estar. Ella tenía una dignidad y una labor, y se lo pensaba demostrar. Con ese pensamiento en mente terminó de revisar la recámara con rapidez, asegurándose de que no había nada peligroso en el lugar, sin notar que una mirada la observaba desde el exterior sonriendo por perversidad. ¿Quién diría que ese juego podía volverse tan divertido?

La tarde no fue muy entretenida, por lo menos para el castaño que lo único que hizo — aparte de seguir con su copa en mano en el sofá — fue levantarse para abrir a Fumie, su empleada del hogar. Una mujer de unos sesenta años de cabello rubio de tinte y dulces ojos miel. Era una persona muy agradable y amable que desde que empezó a trabajar allí se ganó su cariño, como si de una abuela se tratara. La pobre mujer no había tenido suerte en la vida, y solo le quedaba un familiar en la tierra. Su nieta Aki, con unos dos años más que él. Un día la llevó al trabajo para presentársela, y la verdad era que aquella mujer joven de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro era todo lo contrario a su abuela. Desde el primer segundo en que puso sus pies en su casa intentó seducirlo, y él — por mucho que le gustara la compañía femenina — no soportaba a ese tipo de personas.

Suspiró con el recuerdo de Aki, hacía ya tres años de aquello. No sabía que había hecho recordarla. A lo mejor era obra del alcohol…Quien sabe…

— Kaito querido ya he acabado — anunció la mujer de ojos miel con una sonrisa, quitándole de sus manos el vaso de Bourbon — Aunque creo que me olvidé esto.

— Fumie solo estoy bebiendo un poco — articuló intentando inútilmente que le devolviera — Ya soy mayor.

— Para mí nunca lo serás Kaito, lo sabes. Además, mírate. Apestas a alcohol. Si no te regaño yo seguro lo hará la señorita Koizumi — manifestó cruzada de brazos viendo como el mago tragaba saliva.

— T-Tienes razón. Conociendo el odio de Akako al alcohol seguro me tira la botella por la ventana — recordó escondiendo rápidamente el objeto mencionado.

— Que voy a hacer contigo — suspiró Fumie con las manos masajeando las sienes — Sin duda te hace falta una mujer para que te pongas los pies en la tierra.

— ¿No tengo ya suficiente contigo y con Akako? — interrogó exasperado — Parecéis mis madres.

— Ya hijo, ya. Pero me refiero al término _mujer_ con otra finalidad. Kaito…— mencionó tomando sus manos — Sé que yo no soy nadie, pero pienso que ya va siendo hora de que asientes la cabeza.

— Se lo que dices Fumie, pero…Yo estoy muy bien así. Libre, sin compromisos — respondió abrazando cariñosamente a la mujer, ocultando su rostro para que no viera que en realidad estaba mintiendo — Pero lo pensaré si así te quedas más tranquila.

— Tampoco es que me tranquilice mucho, la verdad — admitió.

— Nunca cambiarás…— rió el joven.

— ¿Qué hace tanta gracia? — cuestionó una voz desde la escalera. Siendo perteneciente a Akako, que bajaba con Aoko — Nosotras también queremos reírnos.

— No es nada Akako…Nakamori — nombró observando a las aludidas — Habéis tardado en bajar.

— Le pedí a Aoko que revisara todas las habitaciones en busca de alguna pista — informó la pelirroja posando su mirada al fin en la mayor de la sala — ¡Fumie! — exclamó alegre tirándose a sus brazos.

— Hacía tiempo desde que no te veía querida — observó refugiándola en sus brazos, para al separarse dirigir sus manos al vientre — Y al parecer no vienes sola.

Akako solo se ruborizo, mientras Aoko observaba la escena con una sonrisa, siendo disimuladamente observada por Kaito.

— Y esta chica tan mona, ¿quién es? — preguntó la rubia observando a Aoko con curiosidad — Normalmente no traes a gente aquí cuando esta Akako.

— Este es un caso especial — explicó Kaito con una gota cayéndole por la sien.

 _¿Era cosa suya o empezaba a hacer mucho calor?_

— Soy Aoko Nakamori señora. Un placer — se presentó la muchacha haciendo un reverencia.

— ¡Eres una monada! — expresó entusiasmada abrazando a Aoko.

— ¿Yo? — inquirió la joven extrañada. Hacía tiempo que nadie mostraba ese afecto hacia ella. Le extrañaba que precisamente una desconocida lo hiciera.

— Me parece a mí que le has caído muy bien — comentó el joven sudando bastante.

— Kaito, ¿te encuentras bien? — interrogó la pelirroja acercándose.

— Sí claro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — cuestionó el castaño sonriendo. Aunque la verdad era que no se sentía muy bien.

— Porque estás sudando como un pollo — manifestó alzando una ceja, mientras Aoko se acercó por detrás.

— ¿Qué has tomado? — preguntó apresurada.

\- ¿Eh?

— ¿¡Qué que has tomado idiota!? — gritó con fuerza asustando a los presentes.

— Ha tomado Bourbon Aoko — contestó Fumie intentando tranquilizarla, ya que parecía muy alterada.

Aoko rápidamente tomó la botella que Kaito había escondido, y al abrirla acercó su nariz a la boquilla.

— Fumie, ¿tienes carnet de conducir? — preguntó la castaña.

— Sí — afirmó la mujer extrañada.

— Pues súbete a un coche. Nos vamos al hospital — anunció la ojiazul.

— No exageres querida. Solo estoy sudando un poco — habló Kaito negándose a ir al hospital.

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes aún Kuroba? — ironizó dirigiendo a Fumie para que arrancara el coche — Te han echado alguna sustancia en el alcohol, que combinada con el mismo puede hacerte mucho daño si no lo paramos a tiempo.

— ¿Qué clase de sustancia? — interrogó el castaño aún reticente a darle la razón a aquella mujer que tanta atracción le producía.

— Algún medicamento que sea fácil de obtener sin receta. Ahora si has acabado con tus estúpidas preguntas vámonos antes de que el efecto consiga que hagas algo más que sudar.

Efectivamente, Aoko tenía la razón. Poco después de subir al vehículo Kaito comenzó a notar los efectos de la mezcla que sin darse cuenta se había tomado. Obligándolo a tumbarse en los asientos traseros, con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Aoko, ya que Akako prefirió ir delante por si la ojiazul veía necesario hacer alguna maniobra de emergencia.

Kaito por fin lo entendió. Que su vida estaba en mas peligro del que se imaginó. Ya no solo tenía que tener oídos y ojos analizando cada detalle, sino que también tener cuidado con lo que comía, olía y tocaba. Al final, en aquel coche agradeció tener allí a la joven castaña que había salvado su vida. Ya que con lo testarudo que era, seguramente no hubiera ido al hospital al empezar a sentir los dolores, y por la noche fácilmente podría ser atacado por ese que hostigaba contra su vida.

Finalmente agradeció tener a Aoko Nakamori ahí con él.

* * *

¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

Por fin después de algún tiempo soy capaz de colgar este capítulo.

 **arual17:** Me alegro de que el principio te haya gustado, espero que te siga gustando.

 **Kid Walker:** ¿En serio crees que Kaito no intentará hacerse el héroe en ningún momento? Eso sería raro, ya te digo que Kaito no estará muy contento de que Aoko pueda más que él como en este capítulo. La edad...Quien sabe, pero, como en todo se necesitan unos determinados estudios. Si nadie sospecharía de ella siendo como es imagínatela encima de colores vivaces. Por cierto, tienes mente de asesino. Si lo hubiera hecho así no habría historia. Sino yo también lo habría hecho así.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Medidas de Emergencia

Tras más de medio año sin actualizar traigo al fin el capítulo 2.

Me siento en obligación de dar explicaciones por la gran tardanza y es que, como ya comenté en un inicio si mi memoria no me falla, siempre llevo un capítulo escrito por delante, es decir, que mi tardanza no se debe a lo mucho que me haya costado hacer el capítulo 2, sino el 3 que recién he acabado. Esto no ha sido porque sea endemoniadamente largo, sino porque no me sentía contenta con lo que escribía y lo he hecho de nuevo un montón de veces hasta que por fin me he quedado contenta con esta última.

A raíz de siempre llevar un capítulo por delante he decidido que al final de cada capítulo dejaré un pequeño adelanto que incluirá lo mínimo posible, solo para que al menos se tenga una idea de lo que se viene encima.

Con relación a los comentarios, en esta ocasión los reviews que haya en este capítulo serán respondido por privado, ya que creo que es demasiada espera tener que esperar tanto tiempo para algo así. Eso no incluye por supuesto a los comentario de lectores sin cuenta, que serán respondidos en cada capítulo si es que se da el caso.

Ahora, responderé todos los reviews de esta vez, que debo admitir que me han sorprendido.

arual17: Me dio gracia lo de la nueva faceta, pero bueno, en este fic las cosas no serán tan simples como pintan en un principio, o por lo menos esa es mi intención. El pasado de Aoko se irá descubriendo a pasos minúsculos, pero en sí, las lágrimas de la bruja no son por el pasado, sino por el futuro que tienen delante, siento si no lo di a entender bien.

Kid Walker: Pues, no te digo que no pueda ser una mujer, pero tampoco te lo afirmo. La verdad es que el que quiere ver muerto a Kaito tiene detrás más de lo que parece, y bueno, todo se irá resolviendo a su ritmo. Y su comportamiento...Ya se irá viendo si cambia, no cambia o que ocurre con él y si al fin aceptará un compromiso, ¿no?

Usio-Amamiya: XD, ese comentario me encantó y en su momento me dio mucha gracia. Me alegro de que te guste, y espero que siga así.

Des97: Muchas gracias por el cumplido, me alegro de que te parezca que mi historia está tan bien escrita. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí.

Y bueno, muchas gracias a todos por haber leído y dejado un comentario.

Espero que os siga gustando la historia y seguir leyendo vuestros reviews, muchas gracias.

 _ **Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para crear nuevas historias dentro o fuera del universo loco creado por Gosho Aoyama.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 2 : Medidas de Emergencia._

Un olor a fármacos inundó sus sentidos cuando poco a poco comenzó ha abrir sus ojos azules, observando a las tres mujeres junto a él.

Fumie estaba sentada en la silla situada en el lado derecho, y Akako en el izquierdo. Ambas estaban dormidas y con unas mantas sobre sus hombros, sin embargo la mujer restante y más reciente de las tres estaba de pie, con una mirada de enfado dirigida a su persona.

Suspiró con pesadez sabiendo la regañina que su guardaespaldas le daría por beber algo sin decírselo antes.

— ¿Estás contento? — preguntó con simpleza sentándose en los pies de la cama — Por tu falta de cuidado Akako y Fumie lo han pasado mal.

— No eres mi madre para regañarme.

— No, no lo soy — afirmó con los ojos cerrados — Pero dudo que a ella le hiciera gracia saber que por culpa del alcohol su hijo casi muere.

— A ella no le importo, le daría igual si muero o no — comentó desinteresado mirando hacia otro lado.

Lo que el mago no previó fue la reacción enfurecida de ella. No pasaron ni dos segundos hasta que sintió las manos de ella agarrando con fuerza el cuello del camisón del hospital.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? — preguntó con dolor clavando sus orbes en los de él — Un padre o una madre siempre lo serán. No sé como puedes ser capaz de asegurar que no le importas así sin más.

El ilusionista guardó silencio, sabiendo que en aquella ocasión sería mejor no contestar a la provocación de la mujer para empezar una guerra. Si algo sabía era que Aoko tendría que tener un trauma oculto relacionado con sus padres, ya que por mucho que ella quisiera a sus padres jamás tendría una reacción así con una persona a la que no conocía de más de un día.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la pequeña habitación. La castaña en ningún momento soltó a Kaito hasta que Akako comenzó a hacer ruidos que hacían intuir su despertar. Al abrir los ojos y ver a su amigo despierto no dudó ni dos segundos en lanzarse a sus brazos llorando de felicidad, despertando con su llanto a Fumie que se colocó a su lado y le abrazo por el lado.

Aoko observó esa escena con lágrimas amenazando por salir de sus ojos. Ese egocéntrico hombre era jodidamente afortunado, pero al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía. Era una escena muy tierna, era…algo que ella nunca había tenido.

Se dio la vuelta para evitar que la vieran y con el dorso de la mano se libró de aquellas traicioneras gotas saladas, para después salir de la habitación con la excusa de ir a buscar al médico que atendió al mago.

La habitación se quedó en silencio momentáneamente, aunque en ningún momento las dos mujeres se alejaron del mago.

— Más te vale no volver a asustarnos así Kaito — avisó la pelirroja sin dejar de abrazarlo — Te necesito para que hagas de canguro de mi niño cuando nazca.

— Como si me necesitaras para eso — rió ante el intento de su amiga de mejorar el ambiente en la habitación. Suspiró — Estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo ha sido un susto.

— Hubiera sido algo más sin Aoko — comentó Fumie alejándose de la cama y sentándose de nuevo en el sitio en el que había estado toda la noche — A partir de ahora es necesario que hagas todo lo que ella diga sin cuestionárselo.

— Tranquila, lo haré — masculló mosqueado.

Él ya sabía que Aoko había y seguiría siendo de gran ayuda, pero le molestaba saber que ahora tendría que hacer todo lo que ella dijera, y todo por haber bebido un poco de alcohol.

La puerta se abrió entrando por ella el doctor hablando animadamente con Aoko, algo que por alguna razón lo molestó mucho. Parecía como si se conocieran de algo, pero si así fuera Akako se lo hubieran comunicado solo para intentar ver alguna expresión de molestia en su rostro.

— Bueno Kuroba, al parecer todo se ha quedado en un susto. Pero debes de tener cuidado para no volver a tomar un alimento en mal estado — informó dejando descolocado al joven.

— ¿Alimento en mal estado? — repitió sin entender eso. Según él tenía entendido había sido envenenado.

— Sí, eso es lo que me dijo Aoko — habló mirando a la mencionada — ¿Acaso es una equivocación?

— No, claro que no — negó pasando por alto el hecho de que él la había llamado por su nombre. Si ella había mentido tendría alguna razón.

— Bueno, eso es todo. Estarás aquí durante un par de días, después te daremos el alta — dijo mostrando al fin una sonrisa en su moreno rostro para después encarar a Aoko — Perdona, ¿podemos hablar fuera?

Un asentimiento fue la respuesta y ambos salieron de allí dejando extrañadas a las dos mujeres por su familiaridad, mientras que el hombre gruñía por lo bajo enfadado por el alejamiento de su _presa._ Pero no eran celos según él.

— Al parecer te ha salido un rival — musitó Akako divertida en el oído del mago que como respuesta volvió a gruñir.

Alejados de aquella habitación, junto a la máquina de café ambos en silencio tomaban su bebida.

— ¿Por qué has pedido que finja que no nos conocemos? — cuestionó curioso el adulto de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones.

— Ellos no saben quien soy con exactitud — explicó con tranquilidad dándole un sorbo a su chocolate caliente — La única verdad que conocen es mi nombre, con eso es suficiente.

— Tarde o temprano sabrán quien eres. Si les da por investigarte tendrán suficiente con tu nombre — articuló terminándose su bebida.

— Ran ha ocultado momentáneamente mis datos gracias a su novio. Cuando ellos se enteren de la verdad yo ya habré acabado mi trabajo y todo estará finalizado.

— Puedes hacer lo que te de la gana, pero, por favor cuídate — pidió dándole un abrazo amistoso — No quiero perderte sobrina.

— Tranquilo, no me ocurrirá nada tío — aseguró aceptando la muestra de cariño del hombre.

Lo que la joven no sabía es que una sombra observaba desde una de las esquinas habiendo escuchado toda su conversación. Esa persona podría hacer que los planes de la castaña cambiaran totalmente.

La puerta se volvió ha abrir y Aoko entró cerrando la puerta con cerrojo. Era hora de tomar medidas para evitar que lo de la noche anterior se volviera a repetir. Si eso llegara a pasar todo lo que tenía planeado hacer se iría a la basura.

— ¿Qué tal tu ligue? — preguntó con una evidente molestia el ilusionista.

— Primero, a diferencia de ti yo no ligo cuando el trabajo esta por medio. Segundo, no te incumbe — enumeró mirando como su cara de póquer se rompía por su contestación.

— Bien dicho querida — sonrió Akako divertida por la mueca de su amigo e interesada en la valentía de la joven. No muchos hablaban así a su amigo y salían ilesos.

— Ahora lo importante es ver que podemos hacer para protegerte — habló la muchacha observando con seriedad a su jefe.

— Sí, ¿tienes alguna idea? — intervino Fumie. Se notaba la preocupación en su rostro.

— Lo primero sería irnos de tu mansión. Allí me cuesta tenerte controlado — expuso la chica mientras Kaito ponía los ojos en blanco por su comentario.

— Si eso es lo que ves conveniente de acuerdo — añadió Kaito cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Enserio? — inquirió asombrada la joven extrañando al mago.

— Pues claro. ¿Qué es lo raro?

— Me ha extrañado que no opusieras resistencia, nada más.

— Me gustaría estar en mi casa, pero prefiero seguir vivo a eso — gruñó malhumorado.

— Y, ¿cuándo iríamos? — preguntó Akako para cambiar el ambiente.

— No, vosotras no vendréis — informó Aoko sorprendiendo a los presentes — Es por seguridad. La persona que te está amenazando podría utilizarlas para llegar a ti.

— Tienes razón — razonó Akako, sabiendo de antemano que había alguna razón más para que Aoko prefiriera que no fueran con ellos — Fumie, vamos a por algo de comer anda. Aoko mientras vigila a Kaito.

Ambas mujeres salieron dejando solos a los dos restantes.

— Habla claro ahora que estamos solos — pidió el hombre sin mirarla.

— Es imposible que alguien que no supiera sobre tus costumbres consiguiera saber donde guardabas el alcohol. Tampoco alguien ajeno a ti debería conocer el coche que utilizarías.

— ¿¡Quieres decir que sospechas de ellas!? — exclamó furioso, esas dos mujeres eran muy importantes para él, y no permitía que nada ni nadie se metiera no ellas.

— No, lo pensé pero es imposible — añadió sin dejarse afectar por el tono del ilusionista — Creo que ellas podrían tener relación con la persona que atenta contra tu vida, y sin darse cuenta que estén ayudándola. Es posible que me equivoque pero es una opción.

— Pareces más una detective que una guardaespaldas — comentó el hombre sorprendido.

— También puede ser posible que sea alguien al que hayas metido en tu casa y te tenga rencor — siguió hablando ignorando su comentario — A lo mejor es una de tus amantes — lo miró divertida — A lo mejor no se han quedado contenta después de estar en tu cama.

— Lo dudo — le siguió la gracia — Sus gemidos eran muy altos.

— A lo mejor eran fingidos — sonrió divertida al ver su cara, acercándose a él, quedando a su lado — Seguros que muchas iban borrachas y por eso se acercaron a ti.

— Cuando caigas ante mí haré que no estés borracha, te lo juro — prometió guiñando el ojo.

— Ni borracha ni sobria querido — comentó pícara colocando un dedo en su pecho — Aquí el único que ha caído has sido tú, y ante mí.

— ¿Acaso no estaremos solos cuando nos vayamos de mí casa a otro lugar? — cuestionó viendo a la chica y afirmó — Allí ya veremos quien es el que cae ante quien.

— Yo no daría la partida por vencida — articuló divertida — ¿Es que acaso me conoces para saber lo que haré?

— No, no sé nada de ti. Pero ya me dará tiempo a ir averiguando tus secretos — sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

— Los secretos son ocultos, por eso se llaman así — explicó levantándose — Da igual lo mucho que busques, no los encontrarás.

— No sabes de lo que soy capaz — avisó.

— No, y prefiero no saberlo — dictaminó decidida a acabar con esa conversación.

— Esta bien — aceptó sabiendo que no era momento de sus juegos — ¿Cómo averiguaremos quien es esa persona?

— Primero, necesito que me hagas una lista con todas las personas que te guarden rencor — enumeró dando paseos por la habitación.

— ¿De las amantes también? — cuestionó con una ceja alzada.

— Solo aquellas que creas que te puedan odiar. También intenta recordar personas cercanas a Akako o Fumie a los que no les caigas bien — explicó sentándose al fin en una silla.

— Dame papel y lápiz. Pero te aviso que va a tardar.

— No tengo prisa — aseguró buscándole los utensilios que le había pedido.

— Pero que quede claro que soy un amor, me quiere todo el mundo — comentó.

— No, si se nota — habló con ironía dándole el papel y el lápiz — Ahora calla y escribe.

— Sí, sargento — afirmó con burla.

El hombre estuvo durante más de media hora sin levantar la vista del papel. Aoko mientras tanto leía el periódico que Akako le había llevado cuando le trajo algo de comer. Durante ese tiempo la enfermera vino a traerle la comida a Kaito, sin embargo, este ni se inmuto cosa que extraño a la pelirroja que aún estaba presente, pues había que admitir que la mujer era bastante hermosa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro lanzando una disimulada mirada a la castaña que leía el periódico aparentemente indiferente.

Al irse, Kaito levantó al fin la cabeza.

— Listo princesa — anunció agitando la hoja y guiñando el ojo.

— ¿Quién te ha dicho que me llames así? — interrogó con aparente molestia.

— Es un mote cariñoso que creo que te sienta perfecto, salvo por lo poco delicada que eres — expuso sonriendo — Ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo junto será mejor que vayamos llevándonos bien.

— Entonces yo te pondré otro — parloteó con una sonrisa macabra — Creo que imbécil te vendría perfecto.

— Ya te estás encariñando. Creí que me pondrías uno más ofensivo — contó divertido.

— Si no te gusta te busco uno más…ofensivo — propuso riendo.

— No gracias. Me quedo con ese hasta que decidas cambiarlo.

— De acuerdo — aceptó tomando la hoja y leyéndola por encima — Solo hay tres personas.

— Te he dicho que la gente me adora. Esos tres son los únicos que cumplen los requisitos.

Akako se fue al ver que ese tema no la incumbía. Al salir se apoyó en la puerta. Sonrió con tristeza. No le hacía falta escuchar a escondidas para saber que sucedía. Era una bruja, y sabía todos los secretos de esos dos. Sabía que ninguno era lo que aparentaba, y que ya se empezaba ha notar que estaban destinados, aunque claro, ellos aún no sentían nada más allá de una pequeña simpatía el uno por el otro, aunque no sabía si simpatía era la palabra adecuada para esa _relación._

— _Ojala os deis cuenta del camino que estáis tejiendo y así seáis capaces de evitar el triste final._

 _Aki_

 _Aoi_

 _Hiro_

Tres nombres. Una mujer y dos hombres.

— Dime quiénes son y qué relación tienes con ellos — ordenó tomando el papel y el lápiz.

— Aoi es un empresario al que le provoqué la ruina. Hiro fue mi aprendiz de mago, pero fue incapaz de resistir más de un mes. Además…

— ¿Además qué? — cuestionó extrañada.

— Su novia era una golfa que buscaba su dinero. Hiro quería ser mago, pero su familia era muy adinerada. Su novia intentó propasarse conmigo y después de rechazarla puso las cosas al revés y aunque Hiro supo que no era verdad su rencor hacia mí siguió ahí.

— ¿Y Aki?

— Es la nieta de Fumie — reveló llevándose la mano a la sien — Era despreciable. Depende de su abuela para lo que le conviene. La odie en cuanto vi como la trataba y lo que decía de ella a sus espaldas.

— Y ella a ti porque la rechazaste, ¿no? — preguntó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— No lo sé. Ella buscaba dinero, así que no sé si ella sería sospechosa.

— Ante la duda es mejor incluirla — aseguró guardando lo que había apuntado en un lugar seguro — De ahora en adelante investigaremos a los tres y no te separarás de mí para nada.

— Entiendo. Confío en ti Nakamori — la miró fijamente, por primera vez con una seriedad impropia de él.

— Aunque me cueste la vida pienso hacer que salgas ileso de esto lo juro.

Por segunda vez agradeció tener a aquella mujer con él. Sentía que podía confiar en ella y que cumpliría su promesa aunque le costara su vida.

El juego había comenzado, las cartas estaban echadas ahora ellos debían jugarlas para conseguir la victoria.

* * *

 _Adelanto:_

— ¿A dónde iremos?

— No te cae muy bien por lo que parece, o a lo mejor estás celoso.

— Porque sea tu ligue no significa que sea un buen hombre.

— Sé defenderme sola.

— Iban dirigidas a Toichi Kuroba.


	4. Capítulo 3 - Problemas

Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy en menos de un mes volviendo a publicar un nuevo capítulo.

La publicación tiene una razón, y es que hoy se cumple un año justo desde que empecé esta historia. La verdad, es deprimente que en un año solo haya llegado al capítulo tres. Pero bueno, espero poder seguir publicando más en lo que queda de verano.

Aunque no sé cuando volveré a publicar, aviso de que, una fecha segura de actualización será el 24 de diciembre. Espero publicar algo antes, pero por lo menos dejo claro que ese día colgaré un capítulo.

Bueno, aquí dejo el capítulo tres. Espero que os guste y no que este fic no tenga que cumplir muchos años más.

 _ **Dislaimer: Los personajes de Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo simplemente tomó los personajes y algunas situaciones para crear nuevas historias.**_

* * *

 _Capitulo 3: Problemas_

Una luz molesta chocó contra los ojos de la castaña que abrió sus ojos zafiros con molestia debido a la interrupción de su sueño. Se frotó los ojos con una de sus manos tratando de despegarse un poco. Cuando fue a levantar la otra mano notó que había algo que se lo impedía. Fijó su mirada en su mano, sobre la que había otra. Subió la vista para ver el rostro dormido de Kaito, tan apacible que no parecía el hombre despreocupado y pícaro que había conocido el primer día. Habían pasado cuatro días en el hospital. En esa jornada, la quinto, se le daría por fin el alta. Debido a la promesa tan espontánea que hizo el primer día, había decidido quedarse a vigilar en la habitación, y bueno, en vez de vigilar se había quedado dormida esa última noche.

Apartó con cuidado su mano, tratando de no despertarlo, pero fue inútil, al mínimo movimiento el castaño comenzó a removerse, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, fijando su mirada azulada en el rostro de la mujer, pintando, sin si quiera notarlo, una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Buenos días Kuroba — saludó la guardaespaldas algo avergonzada por el contacto que aún los unía, ya que el hombre al despertarse había apretado aún más su mano.

— Hola Nakamori — devolvió el saludo restregándose los ojos — ¿Alguna novedad durante la noche?

— Salvo el hecho de que no sueltas mi mano, nada — contestó consiguiendo al fin que el castaño deshiciera su unión algo abochornado.

— Perdona, no sé que habrá pasado para que te tomara la mano — se disculpó llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Claro que sabía como había acabado apretando su mano. El sueño de esa noche habría tenido mucho que ver. Había vuelto a soñar con la muerte de su padre, estando él presente y sin poder hacer nada más que llorar. Normalmente cada vez que tenía esos sueños acababa despertando agitado después de buscar a alguien a su lado y no encontrar nada. Pero esa noche encontraría la mano de Aoko, y en su inconsciencia la tomó con fuerza, consiguiendo al fin dormir tranquilo por el resto de la noche.

— No pasa nada — respondió la joven levantándose de la silla donde había dormido. Desde aquel primer día su relación había cambiado, ahora tenía que admitir que incluso disfrutaba de la compañía del mago. Se estirazó levemente — En cuanto estés del todo despierto prepárate para salir de aquí. En un rato te darán el alta y es mejor salir de aquí lo antes posible.

— ¿A dónde iremos? — interrogó curioso poniéndose en pie, dejando ver su cuerpo vestido con el típico camisón de hospital.

— He alquilado un pequeño piso donde nadie te encontrará — le informó dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse la cara y despertarse del todo — Iremos en taxi y disfrazados.

— Entiendo, pero deberías salir, eso sí, a menos que quieras verme desnudo — comentó guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

— Y yo que creía que ya habías acabado con esa actitud — dijo en un suspiro dirigiéndose a la salida — Iré a hablar con el doctor para ir preparando el alta.

— No — negó en alto deteniendo a la chica, que lo miró confundida — Ya mismo vendrá él, mejor no lo molestes, seguro que estará ocupado — se excusó ante la mirada extrañada de la mujer.

— Esta bien — aceptó con una ceja alzada — Estaré en los bancos de fuera, avísame si ocurre algo.

— Claro.

La puerta se cerró y Kaito expiró profundamente aliviado. Había notado por sí mismo que entre ese doctor y Aoko había algo, y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. La atención de Aoko era suya, pero cuando ese hombre aparecía las prioridades de Aoko cambiaban y la duda se instalaba en ella. Era por ello que cuanto menos estuvieran juntos a solas menos oportunidades tendrían de hablar con libertad. Aunque claro, él solo se decía que esa preocupación era por su propia seguridad.

Con un suspiro cansado se desató el nudo del camisón, dejándolo caer despreocupadamente al suelo. Se miró la piel, ahora iluminada por la luz de sol, haciéndola notar más pálida de lo común. Era lógico que fuera así, hacía alrededor de dos meses que evitaba lo más posible salir a la calle y eso había tenido consecuencias. Se dirigió al pequeño baño, donde se dio una ducha que pretendía ser rápida, pero al ponerse a pensar en su situación fue bastante larga.

Estaba en un buen problema. Por una parte, tenía a alguien detrás de él que buscaba su muerte a toda costa. Por otra parte estaba Aoko y la atracción indudable que sentía por ella desde el primer segundo, pero claro, ese cabreo debido a que alguien se acercara a ella no era algo que le hubiera pasado antes con otras mujeres que le habían atraído. Eso sumando la confianza y felicidad que sentía cuando ella estaba cerca, sobretodo desde que el primer día entraron en esa especie de tregua. Y ya, por último, el hecho de no poder confiar ni siquiera en las personas que habían estado siempre con él, ya que era posible que estas, sin darse cuenta estuvieran ayudando al que buscaba su muerte.

Después de varios minutos bajo el agua fría decidió que era suficiente y cortó el agua. Tomó el albornoz y se lo puso con rapidez para después dejar pasar a Aoko al ver que había estado más de veinte minutos en la ducha.

— Creí que con todo el rato que has estado por lo menos estarías vestido — comentó divertida entrando a la habitación — Por cierto, ha pasado el doctor, vendrá en unos diez minutos para que firmes el alta.

— Que bien — gruñó el castaño. Eso le pasaba por dormirse en los laureles.

— No te cae muy bien por lo que parece, o será que estás celoso — bromeó.

— Que graciosa — rió el ilusionista con una gota cayéndole por la nuca. Seguía sin llamarlo celos, pero estaba claro que le cabreaba mucho la cercanía de esos dos.

— No, ahora enserio, ¿por qué pareces llevarte mal con él? — cuestionó curiosa, mirando hacia la ventana, dándole a entender que se vistiera ahora que ella iba a estar de espaldas.

— No parece — negó comenzando a vestirse — Es que no me cae bien.

— Pero, ¿por qué?

— No es de tu incumbencia — contestó cortante acabando de ponerse la camisa — Ya estoy vestido.

— Sí que es de mi incumbencia porque él es un gran hombre que no te ha hecho nada — articuló notablemente cabreada acercándose amenazadoramente a él.

— Porque sea tu ligue no significa que sea un buen hombre — respondió cabreado plantándole cara.

— Entonces sí que estás celoso al parecer — observó cruzándose de brazos — Por eso estás así, porque no te gusta que nadie se acerque a tus objetivos. Sabes, creí que eras buena persona y que la primera impresión fue errónea, que solo fingías, pero ya veo que me equivoqué — dijo disgustada.

El mago no respondió, no sabía como hacerlo. La había cagado, y encima parecía que Aoko sí que estaba atontada con ese tío como para defenderlo de esa manera. Iba a decir algo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando la persona entró no se rió de la situación de milagro. Era el estúpido doctor.

— ¿Ocurre algo? Se escuchan gritos desde la tercera planta, y eso que estáis en la quinta — informó con una sonrisa amigable que a Kaito le dio arcadas.

— No es nada Ren — respondió Aoko escuchando a su espalda el gruñido de su jefe por haberle llamado por su nombre.

— Por vuestra cara dudo de tu respuesta — articuló el mayor tendiéndole a Kaito los papeles para que firmara el alta — Pero no soy quien para meterme. Fírmame los papeles y podéis iros.

Kaito, aún de mal humor, cogió los papeles y un bolígrafo con el que firmó rápidamente para entregárselo y que así se marchara.

— Espero que todo os vaya bien y no tener que veros por aquí en mucho tiempo — habló para después salir por la puerta.

La sala volvió a quedarse en completo silencio durante cinco minutos. Silencio roto por la mujer tras inspirar y expirar reiteradamente.

— Vámonos — ordenó abriendo la puerta — Usted primero, jefe.

Kaito suspiró y le hizo caso, en esos momentos era mejor no seguir cabreándola. Ya hablarían cuando las cosas se tranquilizaran. Total, tampoco había prisa.

— Tienes que entrar al baño conmigo, tengo que disfrazarte — le dijo caminando hacia los baños públicos del hospital.

El ilusionista asintió y la siguió sin queja alguna.

Gracias a las técnicas de maquillaje que le había enseñado la suegra de Ran pudo hacer un poco en cuanto al rostro. Kaito acabó con un color tan pálido de piel que pasaba fácilmente por un enfermo, pecas estaban dispersadas por las mejillas y frente, por otra parte había un lunar en su barbilla. Sus ojos ahora eran de un marrón tirando a negro gracias a las lentillas de color. Sus labios ahora blanquecinos y su cabello albino. La verdad es que nadie se imaginaría que ese hombre era el tan famoso mago Kuroba. Lo único que no le hacía chiste era el color poco inusual del cabello. Para acabar, hay que aclarar que ya no parecía un hombre, sino una mujer, después de todo no tenía sentido que un hombre saliera del baño de chicas. El mago estaba acostumbrado a hacerse pasar por mujeres, así que no fue fácil acentuar el aspecto femenino.

Por su parte, Aoko también se disfrazó, su cabello ahora era azabache y su piel más oscura mientras que sus ojos mantenían su color azul zafiro. Tampoco había hecho muchos cambios, solo los necesarios para no ser notada, al menos a primera vista.

Al acabar ambos se miraron en los espejos, asegurándose de que no había ningún detalle fuera de lugar. Tras la comprobación ambos salieron del hospital, asegurándose la guardaespaldas de que nadie les siguiera o notara.

Al fin estaban a salvo, o al menos eso creían.

— ¿Este es el lugar? — preguntó el hombre observando el lugar que sería su hogar durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo, deseando que todo fuera una broma de Aoko para vengarse de él.

Eran apartamentos que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad. La pintura estaba caída, dejando ver los ladrillos que formaban la estructura salvo en los lugares llenos de graffitis. Dejando eso de lado, era obvio que aquel lugar había sido fruto de investigaciones policiales. Había varias cintas de balizamiento y rastros de sangre en algunas zonas.

— Sí Kuroba. Aquí nadie te descubrirá — afirmó la chica dirigiéndose a la entrada de lugar, siendo seguida por un temeroso mago.

— Claro que no. Aquí acabaré muerto antes de que les dé tiempo — articuló con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La muchacha solo soltó un bufido como respuesta. Kaito, mientras tanto, intentaba convencerse de que el interior sería mejor que el exterior. Pero esas esperanzas se vieron truncadas cuando Aoko abrió la desgastada puerta de su apartamento.

Si allí no había una rata sería porque habría miles. El polvo ocupaba todo el lugar, con cada respiración conseguían levantar una oleada del mismo. Los muebles eran casi nulos, pues el piso solo contaba con una habitación con una sola cama y una pequeña mesita. A un lado también podía verse lo que parecía ser una cocina y una pequeña puerta que seguramente llevaría a un diminuto baño.

— ¿Puedo saber como has encontrado este lugar? — interrogó Kaito, ya incapaz de intentar buscar un lado positivo. El interior era incluso peor que el exterior.

— Contactos — contestó ella con simpleza revisando detalladamente el lugar — No puedes negarme el hecho de que nadie sospechará que el gran y rico mago Kaito Kuroba se pueda alojar en un lugar como este.

— En eso te doy la razón. Pero lamento decirte que no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo aquí. Esto es insalubre — declaró pasando un dedo por el colchón, que también estaba lleno de polvo.

— ¿Y que prefieres? — cuestionó hastiada — ¿Irte a un hotel con modelos para divertirte? — inquirió acercándose amenazadora a él — Si eso es lo que quieres adelante, mañana habrá pasado la semana. Me pagas y ya haces lo que quieras. Si quieres morir no harás que eso pese en mi conciencia.

— Prefiero ir a un lugar seguro donde tampoco peligre nuestra integridad — explicó tomándola bruscamente de los hombros para hacerla entrar en razón — Escúchame bien niña, porque no lo pienso repetir — avisó, obligándola a callar cuando intentó quejarse por la forma de dirigirse a ella — Soy consciente del peligro que corro, por eso te he hecho caso en todo, pero esto — dijo señalando la habitación — Es demasiado, para ti y para mí. Si quieres coger una enfermedad adelante, pero no pienso permitir que lo hagas mientras mi protección esté a tu cargo.

— Eres un maltito pijo que no aguanta nada — dijo la chica entre dientes, harta de la actitud millonaria del hombre. Ella misma había estado en lugares peores…— Te hechas atrás solo por un poco de polvo. No pensé que serías así.

— No es solo por el polvo — aseguró mirando hacia otro lado.

— Entonces, ¿por qué? — interrogó la joven cruzándose de brazos, un gesto que Kaito ya había notado que solía hacer mucho.

— Es por ti — contestó dejándose caer en la cama levantando un mar de polvo que los obligo a abrir la única ventana y sacar los dos la cabeza por esta — Este lugar no es el más adecuado para una mujer.

— Eso es machista — comentó ella aún tosiendo.

— Puede ser, pero la gente que hay aquí es igual.

— Sé defenderme sola — aseguró mirándole fijamente.

— Créeme que lo sé, pero prefiero que no corras riesgos — expresó devolviéndole la mirada.

— ¿Por qué? — interrogó extrañada de que él se preocupara por lo que a ella respectaba.

— Porque no pienso perder a nadie más — recitó recordando a su progenitor, muerto entre las llamas.

Aoko daleó la cabeza sin entender, pero prefirió no seguir con la conversación.

— Por eso, espero que entiendas mi postura y sigas protegiéndome hasta que sepamos quién y por qué está tras mi vida.

— Lo haré. Después de todo usted es el jefe, por lo tanto usted manda — comentó recibiendo una mirada algo triste del castaño por esa vuelta a la formalidad ahora que habían dado un paso hacia una especie de acuerdo mutuo.

El castaño suspiró para después alzar la cabeza, fingiendo indiferencia antes su tono — De acuerdo, entonces nos quedaremos aquí mientras buscamos una alternativa, pero, no saldremos de aquí sin el otro.

— Entendido — aceptó sacando de su bolsa unas sabanas de la cama — Por lo pronto debemos de salir y comprar algunos productos de limpieza y bastante comida para salir lo menos posible. En cuanto a nuestra nueva ubicación, preferiría un lugar desde donde podamos investigar para hacer de esta convivencia un periodo corto.

— Creo que tengo un lugar que podría valer, aunque podría ser algo más peligroso.

— ¿Dónde es?

— Es mi antigua casa — confesó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, desordenando su ya normal cabellera revuelta — Pero es una estupidez, seguro que es el primer lugar donde sospechan que vaya.

— Al contrario — negó la chica con una sonrisa ladina — Es tan obvio que podría funcionar. Dejaremos algunos días intermedios para que, si por si acaso nos están buscando les de tiempo de ir allí. En una semana abandonaremos este lugar. ¿De acuerdo?

— De acuerdo Nakamori — suspiró el castaño, aliviado de haber llegado al fin a una solución.

— Por el momento aprovecharemos este tiempo para analizar más a los sospechosos — dijo sacando de su bolsa una libreta donde tenía recogida la información que había logrado de las tres personas en cuestión, junto de otras personas cercanas al mago.

— ¿Sospechas de alguno? — interrogó curioso el mago, intentando leer la información de cada uno.

— Los tres son sospechosos, pero he de admitir que por los métodos que está usando es muy probable que sea una mujer — informó mirando la ficha de la única mujer que estaba entre los sospechosos — Pero nuestra única sospechosa mujer, Aki, tiene coartada. Actualmente está en Italia con un empresario japonés que conoció hace unos tres meses, y no se ha movido de allí.

— ¿Eso la retira de sospechosa? — preguntó confundido.

— No. Hay maneras de engañarnos para hacernos creer que está donde no está. De momento seguirá en la lista de sospechosos. Pero, es cierto que los dos hombres que te odian tienen más posibilidades de haber podido atentar contra ti. Pero cada ataque pertenecería a uno de ellos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Aoi no tiene coartada para la noche en que sabotearon tu coche, mientras que sí tiene para el día en que pusieron veneno en tu bebida ya que estuvo desde primeras horas de la mañana en una reunión de la que no salió hasta que tú ya estabas en el hospital. Hiro en la noche estuvo emborrachándose en un bar que frecuenta, pero durante ese día dice haber estado pasando la resaca, por lo que no hay nadie que compruebe que no se moviera de su casa — explicó la chica para después cerrar su blog de notas — Eso nos deja con la conclusión de que podría haber más de una persona detrás de ti.

— No tenía ya bastante con uno que ahora parece haber más — se lamentó el chico molestó con la situación.

— Eso no es todo — siguió la mujer, recibiendo un resoplido del ilusionista — Durante el tiempo en que estuviste en el hospital llegaron más cartas y mensajes a tu móvil.

— Creí que lo apagaste para que no pudieran localizarme.

— No lo apagué porque comenzaron a llegar mensajes uno tras otro. Los leí y después le di el móvil a Ran para que intentaran localizar al remitente, pero descubrieron que los mensajes eran mandados por un móvil antiguo, es por eso que todos los mensajes llegaban por SMS. El aparato sigue en su custodia y ella me envía una copia de todos los mensajes que te llegan.

— ¿Qué decían? Quiero que me digas lo que ponía en cada maldito mensaje y en cada carta — dijo con un tono autoritario que asustó levemente a Aoko.

— No sé si es buena idea que lo sepas…

— Quiero saberlo — repitió, esta vez más tranquilo — Por favor.

Aoko suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada — Hay muchas partes que no entiendo. Básicamente decían lo mismo que las que ya te habían mandado, sin embargo estas no estaban dirigidas a Kaito Kuroba, además, todas venían con regalos y con remitentes distintos.

— ¿A quién estaban dirigidas y qué traían? — cuestionó imaginándose lo peor.

— Muchas de ellas venían con símbolos relacionados a ti y rebajados, es decir, con insultos para ti y acompañadas de muñecos con similitudes a ti y sin cabeza, barajas de cartas rotas e incluso aves y conejos muertos — explicó sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar a esos pobres animales muertos. — Su remitente solía ser normalmente "el héroe caído".

— ¿Y las otras? — preguntó temeroso.

— Iban dirigidas a Toichi Kuroba — reveló dejando a Kaito mudo — Venían acompañadas de fotos tuyas y de tu padre en los periódicos, todas estás estaban tachadas o rotas. Y el remitente era Ares.

— El Dios de la guerra — dijo Kaito, no sabía que relación tenía eso con alguno de sus rivales.

— Hay algo más — comentó la chica rascándose la nuca — Debajo de Ares ponía algo más.

— ¿El qué? — interrogó curioso, quizás esa sería la pista definitiva.

— " _Snake desea verte"_ — recitó con los ojos cerrados para después abrirlos y ver como el rostro del joven estaba lleno de temor — Kuroba, ¿ocurre algo?

El hombre negó y sacó la cabeza por la ventana para tratar de tranquilizarse. Las cosas se estaban poniendo mal. Si realmente _ellos_ estaban metidos en todo aquello las cosas cambiaban.

Respiró profundamente, recordándose que ponerse nervioso no serviría de nada. Por ahora era mejor seguir, como si esa carta no le hubiera afectado. Si Aoko no le había dicho nada más sería porque el contenido sería similar a otros. Lo que él no sabía es que ni la muchacha se había visto capaz de ver el contenido de las cartas tras ver que no venían solas, sino que traían con ellas algo más a parte de fotos de Kaito y Toichi, sino que también había de ella, unas fotos que podrían revelar su mentira.

* * *

 _Adelanto_

— Escúchame Nakamori, estoy pensando en que me gustaría finalizar el contrato.

— Por favor, lléveme al Blue Parrot.

— Eso quiere decir que es muy probable que la organización esté detrás de todo.

— Joven amo, de momento ocúltese de todos.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Cambio de Planes

Privet!

Feliz Navidad!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con el cuarto capítulo, al fin.

Desde septiembre he estado en un no parar, es por ello que no he podido actualizar antes. He respondido ya a todos los reviews, pero os vuelvo a dar las gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando.

Espero seguir contando con vuestros comentarios y que os guste este capítulo.

 _ **Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama, yo solo me limito a crear historias, que en cierto modo si me pertenecen a mí.**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 4 – Cambio de planes_

Kaito Kuroba nunca se había considerado una mala persona, es más, nunca se había considerado nada, eran las personas a su alrededor las que los clasificaban, aunque no fuera nada de lo que dijeran.

Desde pequeño decían que el pequeño Kuroba era un niño risueño y llamativo debido a sus trucos de magia. Kaito, al ser tan pequeño no entendía nada, pero si sus padres sonreían cada vez que se lo decían para él estaba bien.

A los diez las opiniones de la gente para él cambiaron. Tras la traumática muerte de su padre lo comenzaron a definir como frívolo y desagradable. En esos momentos no le importó, tampoco hizo para entenderlo. Pero, al cabo de los años, ya con conocimiento no pudo evitar sentir rencor por esas personas. Era un niño que acababa de perder a su padre, ¿cómo iba a tener ganas de hablar? En ese momento dejó la magia, no tenía fuerzas para seguir.

Con catorce años ya era clasificado como mujeriego debido a la gran cantidad de compañía femenina que estaba en su círculo. De nuevo, se equivocaron. Aquellas mujeres eran amigas que había hecho a lo largo de los años, si bien no tan íntimas, pero si lo suficiente para saludarlas cuando las veía. Al principio intentó negarlo, pero unos meses después se rindió y dejó que lo vieran como quisieran.

Cuando tuvo diecisiete su madre se marchó al extranjero en busca de aventuras. No estaba tranquila de dejar a su hijo solo, pero era necesario que consiguiera salir adelante y volviera a hacer magia. Ese mismo año el menor se enteró del secreto más oscuro de su padre quien, en su pasado encarnó al ladrón fantasma Kaito Kid y él, al saberlo siguió su ejemplo y se convirtió en el famoso ladrón.

A los dieciocho conoció a dos nuevos locos, la bruja Akako Koizumi y el detective inglés Saguru Hakuba, ambos en diferentes momentos. La bruja, al principio estaba obsesionada con él por ser un hombre inconquistable para ella, mientras el otro llegó nueve meses después e iba tras su pista como Kid. Ese año, además supo la verdad de la muerte de su padre, llevada a cabo por una organización oscura, cuyo único miembro conocido para él fue Snake. Buscaban una joya a la que llamaban Pandora y desde ese momento comenzó su búsqueda de la piedra. También volvió a cogerle el cariño a la magia y se dio cuenta al fin de que ser mago no sería una traición a su padre, sino una forma de seguir su legado.

Le tomó tres años encontrar la maldita joya y destruirla. Un año después de esa acción se volvió un mago profesional y comenzó diferentes giras por el mundo, pero finalmente se asentó en su país natal, Japón tras ver mucho mundo.

No volvió a escuchar sobre Snake ni esos hombres. Sabía que seguían existiendo pero tras cumplir su propósito prefirió alejarse y no meterse en problemas. Sin embargo, la pesadilla no había acabado, ahora otra vez se veía presa del fantasma del pasado, ese ladrón que quiso olvidar.

— ¿Te ocurre algo Kuroba? — interrogó la mujer sacándolo de sus pensamientos — Ya tengo puesto el pijama, así que puedes girarte. Mañana será un día largo, así que sería mejor que duermas.

— Entiendo Nakamori — aceptó sacando la cabeza de la ventana. Era verdad que hacía un rato que había anochecido, pero él no se había dado ni cuenta, debido a la gravedad de su situación — ¿Cómo dormiremos? — interrogó al volver a entrar a la habitación y ver la única cama.

— Yo dormiré en el suelo, tu tienes la cama — informó con simpleza la castaña tomando una de las mantas gordas para ponerla en el suelo.

— Ni de coña — se negó el mayor tomándola del brazo para quitarle la manta — Yo estaré en el suelo, tú tienes la cama.

— No intentes hacerte el caballero ahora, no cuela — le comentó mirándolo con hastío — Yo duermo en el suelo, no me discutas.

— Mira, que tú y yo no nos llevemos bien no es novedad, pero aunque no fueras tú no pienso permitir que una mujer duerma en el suelo mientras yo lo hago en una cama. Mucho menos en un suelo como este — explicó alzando levemente la voz, estaba hartándose de la cabezonería de la mujer — O duermes en la cama o dormimos los dos en el suelo.

— No te darás por vencido, ¿verdad? — interrogó masajeándose la sien — Mira, hagamos algo. Dormimos los dos en la cama. Es bastante grande, ponemos la almohada en medio y punto — decidió, comenzando a poner el objeto en el centro y encogiéndose en su parte de la cama.

— E-Esta bien — aceptó aún sin creerse la idea de la muchacha. Si no lo propuso él fue porque estaba seguro de que le caería más odio por su parte.

Se tumbó en el lado izquierdo mientras la castaña permanecía en el derecho. Pasaron minutos, horas…No podía dormir, tenía todavía las cartas amenazadoras en la cabeza. Levantó el tronco y suspiró. Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama para ver a Aoko profundamente dormida. La observó fijamente. Dormida parecía un ángel, aunque despierta dictaba mucho del modelo de ángel que tenía en mente. Suspiró cansado y volvió a tumbarse. Tenía sueño, pero era incapaz de cerrar los ojos sin recordar el rostro de aquel hombre al que llamaban Snake.

Se pasó la noche sin dormir, recordando el asesinato de su padre y sus aventuras como Kid. A las personas que lo criticaron, y que aún hoy, a pesar de no conocerlo, lo trataban como si lo hicieran.

En cuanto la luz solar comenzó a entrar por la ventana se levantó de un salto y comenzó a hacer algunos estiramientos, todo para intentar olvidarse de su vida, aunque fuera por unos instantes.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? — cuestionó tiempo después una voz algo irritada, perteneciente a la ojiazul.

— Estiro — contestó con simpleza el mayor siguiendo con los ejercicios — No podía dormir, por lo que opté por esto.

— Podías haberme despertado, nos hubiéramos puesto en marcha y ya — comentó la chica ocultando un bostezo.

— Parecías muy relajada, así que decidí no despertarte — confesó el mago.

— Gracias, supongo — agradeció, pidiéndole con un gesto que se diera la vuelta mientras se cambiaba.

A pesar de tener un baño, era demasiado insalubre por ello desde el día anterior habían decidido no usarlo a menos de ser completamente necesario.

Cuando ambos ya estaban vestidos — o mejor dicho disfrazados — salieron de aquel lugar. Kaito iba pendiente a todo aquel que pasara cerca de ellos. Tenía miedo por su compañera por las miradas que les dirigían, por lo menos hasta que se acordó que él también estaba vestido de mujer.

Cuando al fin salieron de la zona peligrosa tomaron un taxi para ir al centro. Aoko quería ir a la central de policía para conseguir información sobre los sospechosos. Kaito se sentía tranquilo debido a que la muchacha no podría descubrir nada sobre Snake. Eso le daba tranquilidad. Ya lo único que debía de hacer era acabar con aquella relación laboral. Aunque la organización no estuviera tras los ataques, era más que obvio que podría acabar muerta solo por tener contacto con él.

La castaña lo miraba, sumido en sus pensamientos disfrazado con aquella peluca albina y lentillas oscuras. Ya no había hecho falta poner tanto maquillaje para convertirlo en una mujer de aspecto frágil. Tampoco tenía ya tantas pecas ni aquel lunar, la verdad es que le había dado pereza reproducir el mismo rostro que le costó dos horas crear el día anterior.

Miró hacia otro lado, fuera a ser que se diera cuenta de que ella lo estaba mirando y se ganara otras de sus típicas bromas poco inocentes que escondían intenciones nada ocultas.

La verdad era que la ojiazul no se esperaba eso de alguien que tenía ganado el cariño de Akako y Fumie. Dudaba muchos que esas mujeres se hubieran encariñado de un hombre mujeriego que parecía no guardar mucho respeto por las mujeres. Era sin duda extraño, pero quizás, realmente si que había demasiadas cosas que aún no sabía del hombre situado a su izquierda.

— Nakamori — la llamó el ilusionista cuando aún tenía la vista fija en el exterior — Siento lo de ayer.

La menor se quedó sin palabras ante la disculpa del contrario, algo que era poco común en él por lo que había visto en la semana que había estado con él — N-No pasa nada.

— Escúchame Nakamori, estoy pensando en que me gustaría finalizar el contrato — le dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a la castaña — Tendrás la cantidad que te hubieras llevado trabajando un año.

— No acepto el despido — articuló la mujer ofendida por la última frase del castaño — Ya no es cuestión de dinero. Lo que está a juego aquí es mi orgullo.

— Me da igual que no lo aceptes. Estás despedida y estoy respetando las normas del contrato, no tienes forma de rechazarlo — le recordó sin mirarla.

— Sigues en peligro — murmuró tocándole el hombro, intentando que la mirara para así entender a que se debía esa nueva actitud.

— Me da igual, si alguien quiere matarme que lo intente. Él acabará muerto antes que yo — confesó desinteresado.

— Muy bien — aceptó soltándolo para después dirigirse al taxista — Por favor, pare en el próximo paso de peatones, que me bajo.

— Entendido señorita — contestó educadamente el hombre que parecía rondar los cincuenta.

— Que te cuide tu ego — recitó la chica con desprecio como forma de despedida cuando salió del coche.

El ilusionista, cuando el coche se volvió a poner en marcha respiró profundamente recostándose en el asiento. Al fin había conseguido quitar a la ojiazul del medio. Le entristecía de cierto modo acabar así con ella, pero no podía permitir que nadie saliera herido.

— Por favor, lléveme al Blue Parrot — pidió el joven cuando el conductor se volvió a poner en marcha.

Durante el trayecto se dedicó a rememorar sus momentos con la castaña. Tenía que admitir que esa mujer tenía carácter, y que carácter. Sonrió rememorando sus respuestas para todas las insinuaciones que él hacía. Seguramente la castaña no le habría cogido ni cariño, justo lo que él buscaba, pero en cierto modo le daba pena no haber podido llegar a tener una buena relación con ella.

Al llegar a su destino pagó al taxista la elevada suma por el recorrido sin pestañear, algo que sorprendió al hombre quien también recibió algo de propina. Le sonrió al joven y se despidió.

El ahora albino entró al desierto bar. A esas horas Jii debía de estar preparando todo para abrir en la noche. Al principio ese lugar solía estar abierto casi las veinticuatro horas, pero cuando su éxito subió su ayudante decidió abrir solo por la noche, siempre y cuando su joven maestro no tuviera actuación o robo cuando aún era Kid.

Al entrar pudo ver a su amigo tras la barra lavando los vasos. Se acercó a la barra y se sentó en uno de los taburetes ante la vista sorprendida de Jii.

— Perdone señorita, pero el bar no abre hasta la noche — informó el anciano con educación.

— Por favor Jii, ¿enserio no me reconoces? — inquirió divertido el menor quitándose la peluca albina.

— J-Joven Kaito — nombró el de cabello blanco con los ojos abiertos como plato — ¿Qué hace así vestido?

— Es una larga historia — respondió recostándose en la barra — De momento eso es lo menos importante. Solo te diré que tiene que ver con las cartas amenazadoras. Creo que ya te conté casi todo por teléfono.

— Así es. Me contó que la señorita Akako le había puesto un guardaespaldas y que esta, tras varios ataques había preferido que se anularan sus shows — relató lo que le contó hace escasos tres días.

— Efectivamente. Ayer salí del hospital y ella me llevó a un lugar que clasificaba como seguro — comentó con una gota en la sien solo por recordar ese lugar — El tema es que al llegar al lugar me explicó que los mensajes habían seguido llegando y uno de ellos venía en nombre de Ares. En esa también había una posdata que involucraba a Snake.

— Eso quiere decir que es muy probable que la organización esté detrás de todo — dedujo el ayudante dejando de lado los vasos que hacía minutos estaba fregando.

— Sé que no están detrás de todo, pero tienen algo que ver en todo esto — explicó el mago irguiéndose — Deben seguir muy cabreados por lo de Pandora.

— Entiendo. ¿Qué planea hacer joven amo? — interrogó interesado el mayor — Sabe que me tiene para lo que necesite.

— Lo sé, y gracias Jii — agradeció el castaño con una sonrisa — De momento me gustaría que prepararas una nueva y última aparición de Kid. Debo lograr atraerlos sin herir a nadie.

— Entiendo, haré inmediatamente los preparativos — aceptó saliendo de la barra para dirigirse a una de las mesas de billar — Necesitará nuevos artilugios, ¿verdad?

Inmediatamente tocó un botón oculto en la madera. La mesa se convirtió de nuevo en ese lugar donde en su adolescencia pasaba ratos y ratos probando los diferentes artefactos. La superficie verde se dio la vuelta dejando ver aparatos que Kaito jamás había visto durante sus robos.

— ¿Qué es todo esto Jii?

— A pesar de que el trabajo de Kid finalizó pensé que quizás algún día pasaría algo, por ello seguí creando nuevos artefactos — explicó tomando al azar un objeto parecido a un bolígrafo — De momento esto le puede ser útil.

— ¿Qué es?

— Este es solo una alarma. Si necesita ayuda pulse el botón. También tiene GPS — detalló mostrándoselo.

— Entiendo, ¿tienes algo más? — preguntó con la ceja alzada ya sabiendo la respuesta.

— Este pendiente falso es una grabadora y un teléfono — definió enseñándole un círculo de color blanco que parecía de plástico, pero al tocarlo se sentía el tacto metálico.

— Perfecto — sonrió gatunamente — Así, aunque muera podré dejar pruebas de mi asesinato.

— No sea tan pesimista joven amo — suplicó el anciano con una gota cayéndole por la frente, para después tomar otro aparato de la mesa — Por último la corbata de Kid lleva una cámara oculta. No podía poner la grabadora y la cámara en conjunto, por ello lo he hecho por separado. Ambas se activan con la voz. Solo debe decir "Kid no morirá". También le hecho una pulsera para su día a día.

— Que concreto, ¿no? — cuestionó extrañado por la clave.

— No debe de ser algo que se note mucho, por eso lo hice así. Su objetivo era solo la organización, por eso pensé que serviría.

— No, si la idea es buena — confesó tomando todo los artefactos y poniéndoselos con la ayuda de Jii. Todo tenía un aire a Kid, puesto que todo era de un tono blanco salvo la corbata que solo utilizaría con su traje de ladrón. La pulsera, por el contrario era negra y parecía hecha de hilo con un dije con su nombre en color plata en el medio, donde seguramente estaría la cámara.

— Joven amo, de momento ocúltese de todos. Le contactare mediante el pendiente cuando tenga información, hasta entonces cuídese y no se deje ver — ordenó ocultando todos los artilugios — En esto su guardaespaldas le será útil.

— La he despedido — dijo el menor ante la confianza del mayor, que se quedó extrañado.

— No preguntaré el por qué, porque ya lo imagino. La seguridad lo primero — recitó el anciano volviendo a la barra — De momento será mejor que se vaya, el que esté mucho tiempo aquí puede hacer sospechar, más cuando esto sigue cerrado.

— Tienes razón Jii — aceptó el ilusionista volviendo a ponerse la peluca — Iré a dar una vuelta, debo comprar ciertas cosas para ocultarme.

— Una cosa joven amo, ¿por qué no se va a vivir a su antigua casa? — cuestionó dándole un papel de anuncio — La puse en alquiler como me pidió, pero nadie ha llamado. Podemos fingir un teatrillo para hacer ver que usted la ha alquilado. La organización es lista, pero en eso incluye que no creerá capaz de vivir en su propia casa.

— Es una muy buena idea Jii — aseguró el joven con una sonrisa — Mañana me mudó allí.

— Le esperaré a las 10:00 — informó el de cabello blanco, despidiéndose del joven con la mano.

Adiós Jii.

Con esa despedida y un nuevo plan en mente, Kuroba se fue al centro de la ciudad para proveerse de todo lo que necesitaría para seguir interpretando ese papel de mujer. Compró ropa, accesorios, maquillaje y demás para hacer su disfraz incluso más creíble. Durante ese tiempo también pensó en su alter ego, que muy pronto volvería a entrar en acción. Recordó al inspector Nakamori, aquel hombre que había hecho su vida imposible por tanto tiempo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo: Aoko tenía el mismo apellido. Ahora entendía porque aquel nombre le sonaba. Sin embargo, nunca supo sobre una hija del inspector, así que sería solo una coincidencia.

Cuando acabó comenzó a dar un paseo. Dejó las compras en una taquilla del metro y se dirigió a aquel barrio donde residía desde el día anterior y cuya estancia finalizaría esa noche. Las miradas, como de costumbre no eran nada alentadoras. Sin embargo, por si las moscas también había comprado una navaja, por si las moscas.

Subió las escaleras y entró a su actual vivienda dando un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta estaba cerrada a sus espaldas. Se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer cansado, quedándose dormido al instante, sin saber que había sombras acechándolo.

Despertó al día siguiente, dos horas antes de la hora que acordó para reunirse con Jii. Entró al baño para mejorar su maquillaje frente al espejo, puesto que una parte de este se había caído debido a su forma de dormir.

Volvió a la habitación y recogió lo poco que había llevado al lugar así como también dejó el lugar tal y como lo encontró, aunque eso tampoco era muy difícil. Mientras hacía esto último pudo notar como había un papel sobre la almohada, algo que no estaba cuando se levantó.

Con cuidado fue primero a tomar una mascarilla que Aoko le ordenó llevar por si las mocas. Tras esto, cogió la hoja para leer tres palabras que le dejaron helado:

" _Te tenemos Kid"_

Tras verlo abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró para todas las direcciones. Temblando salió del lugar todo lo rápido que podía.

La organización lo había descubierto.


	6. Capítulo 5 - En peligro

¡Hola de nuevo después de más de medio año! Primero, lo siento mucho por la tardanza y no dejar huella de vida en los últimos meses, pero este año ha sido agotador a tal punto de que no he podido ni escribir ni ver series en mucho tiempo. También quiero disculparme porque estoy casi segura de que no he respondido algún comentario por mensaje, lo peor es que ya no se cuales si y cuales no. Entre que algunos eran anónimos y llegaban en momentos de mucho estrés pues...eso, lo siento.

Ahora, hasta más o menos mediados de julio no he podido ponerme a cien con mis cosas, sin embargo he tenido otro problema que me ha retrasado aún más, y es que gran parte de este capítulo se me borró hace algunos días. En sí se me borró toda la historia, pero con mucho tiempo y ganas de matar a mi ordenador por borrarme el documento pude encontrar la manera de recuperar al menos la mayor parte de la historia, entre ella una gran parte del capítulo, sin embargo me ha costado reescribir esa parte, y bueno, siento que el otro estaba mejor pero no soy capaz de reproducirlo a la perfección.

Otra cosa antes de dejaros leer tranquilos, como os fijasteis en el anterior capítulo no hubo avance ya que no tenía ese capítulo hecho como he tenido hasta ahora, y en este tampoco lo habrá, porque después de perderlo he decidido ir avanzándolos y publicándolos a la vez, así si mi ordenador vuelve a jugármela pues no me pondré tan de los nervios.

Con todo dicho y disculpándome de nuevo os dejo el capítulo. Y por cierto...¡Hoy hace dos años desde que empecé a publicarlo! Y llevo solo el prólogo y cinco capítulos...me tengo que poner las pilas pero vamos...

 ** _Dislaimer: Los personajes de MK/DC no me pertenecen, yo solo altero situaciones y las adapto a la historia que quiero crear._**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5 – En peligro_

Una mujer albina corría por los diferentes callejones, dejando descolocado a todo aquel que pasaba por su lado. Su huida se alargó por varios minutos, en los que más de una vez cayó al suelo, levantándose inmediatamente. Si moría se aseguraría de hacerlo solo, por ello siguió así hasta llegar a un descampado completamente desierto cercano a aquel barrio marginal donde se había hospedado. Se detuvo apoyándose en sus rodillas para recuperar la respiración. Se quitó la peluca y miró a su alrededor. Lo sabía, que ya no podía escapar de ellos sin que hubiera muertos, y él no pensaba dejar que las personas cercanas a él se vieran afectadas por su pecado.

En cinco minutos aparecieron tres hombres, todos vestidos de negro. Solo pudo reconocer al del medio, a Snake, su rival durante sus actos como Kid, así como también el rostro de sus pesadillas más oscuras. El hombre de siniestra sonrisa sacó un arma de su gabardina y le apuntó directo a la cabeza.

— Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Kid — saludó el hombre acercándose a paso lento relamiéndose los labios al ver como su presa había caído en su trampa — Empezaba a extrañarte.

— Siento si rompo tus sentimientos, pero yo no tenía especiales ganas de verte. — articuló el ilusionista con una sonrisa socarrona — Nunca es agradable mirar tu horrenda cara.

— ¿Aún tienes sentido del humor en tu situación? — inquirió con una mueca de superioridad — Pensábamos dejarte una oportunidad de dejarte vivo, pero si no aguantas mi cara difícil lo tenemos — comentó agradando la sonrisa, dejando ver sus dientes amarillentos.

— ¿Cuál sería la oportunidad? ¿Unirme a la organización? — rió divertido — Que buena broma. Jamás me uniría a vosotros.

— ¿Ni siquiera para salvar vidas? — cuestionó el asesino divertido haciéndole un ademán con la cabeza al hombre de su izquierda, pero sin apartar la vista del muchacho.

El otro hombre de negro sacó dos imágenes de uno de sus bolsillos y las arrojó al suelo. Snake hizo un gesto con la mano, animando a Kaito ha acercarse a verlas. La sangre se le heló al ver cuatro fotos de las personas que habían sido cercanas a él en los últimos tiempos. Akako, Fumie, Jii y Aoko. Todas eran fotos realizadas en los últimos días. Las de las dos primeras en el hospital, la de su ayudante del día de ayer y la de su ex guardaespaldas parecía hecha en algún momento donde él no estaba con ella. quizás tras haberla despedido.

— ¿Qué tienen que ver estas personas? — interrogó haciéndose el tonto.

— Son cercanos a ti — le recordó con una mueca que parecía de felicidad al dejar al descubierto el talón de aquiles de aquel ladrón — Por ello, dudo mucho que con ellos en peligro de muerte rechaces nuestro ofrecimiento.

El castaño pareció meditarlo por unos breves momentos. No tenía muchas opciones. No le importaba morir, pero con ese giro las cosas cambiaban. Pero por otro lado, tampoco podía unirse a ellos, pues sabía que en cuanto ya no les fuera útil los matarían igualmente. Esa enrevesada situación dándole vueltas en la cabeza se vio interrumpida por un movimiento en unos arbustos cercanos que llamó la atención de los cuatro hombres.

— Meerkat, ve a mirar — ordenó a uno de sus subordinados, para después volver a mirar al ilusionista — ¿Y bien?

El mago se mordió el labio. El tal Meerkat volvió, haciéndole un gesto despreocupado a Snake. Kaito dedujo que no habría nadie cerca y que el ruido fue provocado por algún animalillo.

De pronto un silbido sonó y una bala dio en la pistola de Snake, lanzándola lejos. Snake miró con furia a los alrededores, a la vez que Kaito escuchó la voz de Jii en su cabeza.

— _Joven maestro, salga de ahí. Esos dos hombres no llevan pistolas, solo cuchillos, aprovéchelo y corra — ordenó el anciano._

Kaito miró a los lados extrañados pero hizo caso a la orden y salió corriendo de nuevo ante los gritos furiosos de Snake sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias. No podía decidir, y tenía fe en Jii, tanto como para creer que si lo había hecho huir era porque tendría una buena idea entre manos.

Corrió y corrió siguiendo indicaciones que su ayudante le iba dando a través del pendiente. Fue entonces cuando agradeció mucho el trabajo que Jii había realizado a sus espaldas, pues sin ese esfuerzo estaría ahora en las garras de la organización.

— _Joven amo, tiene un coche esperando en la siguiente calle. Súbase rápido, esa persona le traerá hasta mí — le informó el mayor._

— Entendido — respondió por primera vez, girando en un cruce dirigiéndose al lugar dicho por Jii.

Pudo distinguir fácilmente el coche, pues era el único vehículo que se encontraba estacionado en la vía, y además de un rojo muy llamativo. Con la mayor rapidez posible se montó en los asientos traseros, para después cerciorarse de que no los seguían, y que si lo hacían, al menos no habían visto su medio de escape. Era casi imposible que supieran que había contado con ayuda, lo que lo tranquilizó un poco. Viéndose a salvo se permitió al fin dar un suspiro al escuchar como el coche arrancaba para alejarlo aún más de aquellos malditos cuervos.

— No deberías aliviarte tan pronto, mago de pacotilla — avisó una voz femenina muy reconocida por él y que, a simple vista denotaba el enfado de su propietaria.

— Que yo sepa tú no deberías estar aquí — contraatacó el mago cruzándose de hombros recostado en su asiento, ocultando su evidente sorpresa, pues después de las palabras del día anterior y su mala relación le pareció increíble que esa mujer estuviera ahí para salvarle el pellejo, y encima poniendo su vida en juego.

— Si quieres te tiro a la calle para que esos hombres te peguen un par de tiros, haber si así dejas ese maldito orgullo tuyo — amenazó la chica mirándolo por el espejo — Primero apareces ante mi como si fueras un macho alfa que no puede vivir sin acosar a una mujer, después me dejas ver a un hombre más amable y tranquilo que hacía ver que la anterior personalidad era un muro para protegerte, pero cuando por fin comienzo a creer que hay algo bueno detrás de esa cara de chulo y prepotente comienzas a meterte en mi vida al ver que hablo con otras personas. Después de eso traicionas la norma que existe para que mi trabajo funcione, me mientes sobre la información que conoces e inmediatamente decides despedirme. Todo eso para qué, ¿para dejarte morir? Si es así vas por muy buen camino — dijo sarcástica mientras metía la tercera marcha para coger más velocidad.

— Tú no sabes nada — masculló el castaño revolviéndose el cabello con fuerza y en cierto modo cabreado. No podía negar ninguna de sus acusaciones.

— Entonces hazme saberlo — pidió en un tono más bajo — No quiero que nadie muera — murmuró lo bastante alto para que el ilusionista lo escuchara.

— Si sabes algo la que puede morir eres tú — explicó con un tono que hacía ver cuanto dolor le provocaba ese tema — Ya he visto morir y desaparecer a muchas personas por mi culpa. No quiero volver a perder a nadie.

— Tampoco nadie quiere perderte a ti. Por eso estoy aquí. No sé nada del verdadero tú, ya que en el poco tiempo que llevo a tu servicio he notado el cariño que te tienen muchas personas. Alguien como el ser que llevas haciéndome ver durante estos días no podría conseguir a personas así — comentó a la vez que pisaba el freno, dándole voz a esos pensamientos que tenía desde el día anterior y principal razón de darle otra oportunidad a ese hombre, el motivo para salvarlo — Por eso, déjame protegerte y conocerte, Kaito Kuroba.

— Creo que llegar a conocerme será más difícil que protegerme Aoko — observó el ilusionista dirigiendo la mirada a la conductora — Si me conoces te estaré mostrando mis puntos débiles, y no soy de los que descuidan su seguridad.

— ¿Acaso me estás retando? — preguntó girándose a verlo y alzando la ceja — Parece que te gusta mucho retar a la gente.

— Podría interpretarse así — sonrió mirando por la ventana, viendo que se encontraba en su casa — ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

— Solo recoger a un amigo — informó a la vez que la puerta del copiloto era abierta por un anciano al que el ilusionista conocía de sobra.

— Buenos días, joven maestro — saludó divertido viendo la cara que tenía el mago — Por lo que veo el plan de rescate fue un éxito.

— ¿Vosotros sabíais lo que iba a pasar? — cuestionó alternando la vista entre ambos.

— Lo raro es que tú no lo supieras — comentó la mujer recostándose en el volante.

— ¿Tú le pediste ayuda a Nakamori, Jii? — preguntó curioso.

— Ella vino sola justo cuando te fuiste del bar — río Jii viendo los gestos de la mujer pidiéndose silencio mientras pasaba a un tono escarlata — Parece que estaba preocupada por usted.

— Es mi trabajo, no podía simplemente irme — alegó girando levemente su cabeza al sentir sus mejillas ardes — Será mejor que simplemente expliquemos el plan a Kuroba, no tenemos tiempos para tonterías.

— En eso tiene razón, señorita Aoko — admitió el anciano sacando de la guantera una serie de papeles que entregó al muchacho — Arranca, ya sabes el destino.

— Esto comienza a ponerse serio — comentó la joven justo antes de acatar la orden del anciano.

Tardaron alrededor de tres horas en llegar a su destino, otra ciudad desde donde los dos más jóvenes tendrían que tomar otros transportes para llegar al verdadero lugar donde se dirigían. El objetivo era que Kaito estuviera completamente protegido, puesto que a esas alturas era obvio que la organización no se andaría con juegos como hasta ese momento, no dudarían en matarlo a él y a todo el que estuviera cerca. Por suerte, ellos no sabían con qué ayuda había huido Kaito, y además, seguramente se lo atribuirían a Aoko, ya que desaparecería junto con él, mientras que Jii se quedaría en la ciudad e intentaría encontrar pistas junto con la ayuda de Akako y Fumie, a las que más adelante se uniría Saguru Hakuba, quien ya era consciente de toda la situación y había buscado información mediante sus contactos en la policía tanto de Londres como de Tokio. Kaito le informó preocupado de la información que ya tenía la organización de ellos, pero el ayudante del mago no tardó en tranquilizarle pues era imposible que les hiciera algo si ellos no tenían nada que ver, así como tampoco los usarían de rehenes, pues sin saber donde estaba el mago era inútil ya que no podrían presionarlo. Ellos solo eran necesarios si el ilusionista estaba ya en sus garras.

— Tenga mucho cuidado joven amo —advirtió el mayor que acogía en un fuerte abrazo a su joven amigo mientras esperaban en la estación de trenes — Y por favor, absténgase de molestar a la señorita Aoko, que ambos conocemos ya su costumbre con las damas.

— Puedes estar tranquilo en ese aspecto — aseguró observando disimuladamente a la joven que en ese momento se encontraba sacando los tickets — Ella es diferente a cualquier mujer que ambos hayamos conocido.

— Lo sé, eso es algo que podría saber solo con observar su rostro, joven amo — comentó dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda — Parece que al fin tiene a alguien en quien confiar fuera de su zona de confort. Han pasado años desde que dejó de confiar en las personas, y somos pocos los cercanos a usted.

— En lo poco que la conozco me ha salvado la vida innumerables veces, para no confiar — río divertido ante lo dicho por Jii, pues debía reconocer que era verdad.

— Solo espero que no tenga que hacerlo más — murmuró el anciano sin ser oído, mientras observaba el gran parecido entre Kaito y su progenitor, el amigo al que no pudo proteger.

Ambos callaron cuando vieron que Aoko se dirigía ha ellos con los tickets ya comprados — Listo, en un cuarto de hora sale el tren. Tardaremos dos horas en llegar y después debemos tomar el autobús, aunque siendo la hora que es será mejor que esperemos a la mañana, simplemente buscaremos un lugar donde quedarnos una noche y ya — explicó mostrándoles un pequeño mapa, para después dirigirse a Kaito — Esta vez de dejo a ti elegir el alojamiento.

— No sabes el alivio que me das — soltó a la vez que suspiraba recordando aquel apartamento que se había convertido en su hogar por solo dos noches para su suerte.

Todos los presentes sabían que Aoko elegía alojamiento según la seguridad a nivel de ocultación, por lo que usualmente elegía edificios localizados en barrios marginales en los que la seguridad física era casi nula, pero claro, eso era mejor que la organización a la que hacían frente. Sin embargo, con ese método ya habían sido encontrados así que, esta vez lucharían con ellos con la espontaneidad de Kaito, por lo menos hasta llegar al único lugar seguro que creían tener aún.

Cuando llegó la hora ambos, tras despedirse efusivamente de Jii, subieron al tren. Jii no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas cuando vio arrancar el vehículo. Su joven amo era lo único que su gran amigo Toichi había dejado atrás con su muerte, mientras que Aoko era una persona maravillosa, y la persona que más quería proteger a Kaito, fuera o no por trabajo. Con la última había pasado a penas horas, pero no había podido evitar cogerle cariño.

El tren se esfumó de su vista, y él tras secarse las lágrimas dio media vuelta en camino a su coche viendo como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, ahora solo quedaba que ellos comenzaran su parte para acabar con la organización. En su cabeza sin embargo solo daba vueltas el secreto que el mago debería contarle a la guardaespaldas; la razón por la que la organización iba tras él.

Nada más subir, Kaito notó que cierto artilugio que obtuvo el día anterior había desaparecido de su bolsillo. Comenzó a palpar por toda su ropa en busca del bulto que indicaría la presencia de ese objeto sin resultados.

— Si buscas tu móvil, te informo de que lo tiene Jii. O bueno, seguramente ya lo haya tirado — dijo la chica que observaba desinteresadamente una revista que compró en la tienda de la parada para entretenerse en el camino.

— ¿¡Qué!? — exclamó llamando la atención de todos los pasajeros, pidiendo seguidamente perdón por el ruido, para pasar a hablar con su compañera en un tono más bajo — ¿Se puede saber por qué? Ya me quitaste el otro, era innecesario deshacerse de este. Además era nuevo — terminó enfadado como si fuese un niño pequeño al que acaban de quitar su juguete favorito.

— La organización podría encontrar tu ubicación por el móvil, así que era mejor quitarlo del medio — explicó relajadamente, ignorando la cara de pocos amigos de su protegido — Si entraron al apartamento a dejarte la nota pudieron fácilmente manipularlo.

— Entonces, el tuyo también debería ser confiscado — reclamó cruzándose de brazos para después caer en lo que ella había dicho — ¿Cómo sabes lo de la nota? Aún no te lo había contado.

— Soy tu guardaespaldas. Me aseguré de poner cámaras en la habitación por si alguien entraba en nuestra ausencia — explicó mirándolo con un gesto de autosuficiencia — Y sobre lo otro, el mío lo conserva Jii, lo dejará en algún lugar para desviar la pista, por lo menos por el momento.

— Así que…¿estaremos incomunicados? — cuestionó algo preocupado, pues si ocurría algo estarían indefensos.

— No exactamente. Seguimos teniendo los inventos de Jii. Tanto tú como yo tenemos uno de cada, lo único que debemos hacer es tenerlos siempre encima, por si acaso — articuló descubriéndose la oreja, dejando ver el mismo invento que él usó para huir.

— ¿Acaso hay cobertura en nuestro refugio? — interrogó curioso.

— Pues…Ahora que lo pienso…Ni idea, pero no tiene pinta — confesó rascándose la nuca nerviosa — Pero si Jii nos ha mandado allí, tiene que tener alguna razón.

— A saber a dónde vamos — comentó, llevándose la mano a la sien, masajeándosela.

— En la foto parecía un sitio agradable — aseguró Aoko mirando por la ventana — Aunque es verdad que da miedo no saber nada del lugar donde vamos a tener que estar durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

— Eso es lo malo, que no tenemos ningún indicio de cuanto tiempo tardaremos en volver — comentó cruzándose de brazos — Esa gente no es de las que se andan con juegos. Si nos encuentran estamos muertos, tanto tú como yo — le recordó mirándola fijamente — ¿Estás segura de querer seguir con esto?

— Soy conciente de los riesgos, y estoy dispuesta a aceptarlos aunque eso me lleve a la muerte — aseguró con una sonrisa triste — Actualmente mi muerte es lo que menos me importa.

Kaito la miró sorprendido ante sus palabras, sin embargo prefirió no profundizar. Sabía que la chica no hablaría más, ya era demasiado extraño que hubiera mostrado un lado de debilidad. Eso le indicaba que no habría más, por lo menos por el momento.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró mirando por la ventana como los nubarrones negros abarrotaban el cielo. Sin duda llovería pronto.

Tardaron alrededor de tres horas en llegar al primer destino: un pueblo de apariencia apacible. Los dos jóvenes salieron del tren en silencio tras no haber establecido conversación desde aquella pequeña charla al inicio del viaje. Aoko por una parte se recriminaba el haber destruido parte de su coraza durante aquellos breves segundos, mientras que Kaito intentaba observar la reacción de su compañera disimuladamente. A pesar de ello, la situación fue olvidada cuando ambos notaron que fachada del pueblo no era solo eso, pues los habitantes en sí desprendían amabilidad y parsimonia. Esta última capaz de poner de los nervios a cierto mago que lo único que quería era llegar a un hostal en condiciones antes de que comenzara a llover, algo que no tardaría mucho en ocurrir. A su lado Aoko aguantaba la risa por ver al ilusionista en tal estado, siendo perfectamente observable la vena hinchada de su frente. Los ciudadanos de ese sitio eran muy buenos, pero debía admitir que su tranquilidad era desquiciante.

Después de una hora intentando que esas personas les recomendarán un buen sitio para esa noche, por fin pudieron retomar su rumbo. Se hospedarían en un alojamiento de la zona, que destacaba más por su cocina que por cualquier otra cosa. Kaito y Aoko vieron en eso una oportunidad, así no deberían salir de nuevo para cenar con la tormenta que se acercaba.

Por fuera el lugar no era demasiado acogedor, pero todo eso cambiaba cuando se traspasaba la puerta. El hostal desprendía un aire hogareño que alegraba a todo el que entraba. Los chicos nada más entrar no tardaron en tomar una habitación, y seguidamente el mismo mago pidió sitio para poder cenar en un rato. Tras eso se marcharon a la que por esa noche sería su habitación, comentando la gran hospitalidad que se sentía en el lugar.

Tras traspasar la puerta de su habitación, ambos se tiraron de espalda a la cama. Estaban exhaustos. Finalmente pidieron la comida para la habitación y así ahorrarse más movimiento y conseguir mayor privacidad. Ambos sabían que tenían temas serios de los que hablar.

— Creí que matarías a alguien — rompió el silencio la guardaespaldas riéndose levemente recordando la situación vivida hace poco.

— Y yo que creí que me ibas a regañar por eso — rió el mago divertido — Aunque yo mismo debo admitir que me sorprende mi autocontrol.

— Ah, pero, ¿tú tienes de eso? — cuestionó levantando su cuerpo hasta sentarse para mirarlo de reojo con diversión — Que novedad.

— Pareces de buen humor — suspiró antes de ponerse en la misma posición de ella, solo que en una postura para mirarla directamente — Siento tener que romper este buen ambiente después de que hemos superado las recientes discusiones.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Hay algo que debo de contarte antes de que decidas realmente si quieres o no seguir defendiéndome — habló cortando a la joven antes de que hablara, pues es cierto que ya habían comentado algo de eso en el tren — Te tengo…no, necesito y quiero contarte mi mayor secreto, la razón por la que me persiguen y parte del legado que dejó mi padre.

— ¿Qué secreto? — inquirió sintiendo como la mirada zafiro la atravesaba. Tragó saliva, se sentía nerviosa ante lo que el mago pudiera decirle. Su cuerpo había comenzado a temblar y no sabía la razón. ¿Tanto miedo le infundía eso?¿Tan peligroso era lo que debía decirle?

— Yo…Yo soy Kaito Kid — reveló el mago tras respirar varias veces, a la vez que un rayo estridente sonó.

Había comenzado a llover.


	7. Capítulo 6 - Juego de Cartas: El Reparto

¡Buenas tardes! ¡Estoy de vuelta de nuevo!

Esta vez no me he tardado tanto para traer otro capítulo, estoy muy feliz por ello. Espero que antes de que acabe el verano pueda subir otros cuantos más, pero bueno, de momento aquí está el siguiente. Como creo que ya habréis notado, las cosas empiezan a ponerse serias y a ir revelándose.

Espero que también os guste este capítulo, y bueno, si veis algún fallo ya sea de trama o gramatical no dudéis en comentármelo, la verdad es que hay pequeños detalles que se me pueden ir, aunque me leo el fic bastantes veces para evitarlo, pero bueno, por si acaso...

 **Dislaimer: Los personajes de MK/DC no me pertenecen, yo solo me limito a usarlos en mis fics siguiente las ideas locas que se me van ocurriendo.**

* * *

Capitulo 6 — Juego de Cartas: El reparto

Los aeropuertos nunca habían sido de su gusto, sin embargo debido a su trabajo y doble nacionalidad se veía obligado a habituar esos lugares, sobretodos los de dos países considerados pequeños en comparación con otras enormes masas de tierra. Esos viajes habían aumentado desde hacía cinco años, cuando había ido a Japón ante la atracción que ejerció la aparición de un ladrón, después de varios años desaparecido y que muchos consideraban imposible de capturar . Él, como reputado detective que era en su tierra madre, Inglaterra, no pudo dejar pasar inadvertida esa noticia, más aún cuando el país donde robaba era la tierra de su padre, Japón. Una sonrisa divertida se pintó en sus labios al pensar en lo gracioso de la situación. Ese ladrón ahora era el mejor amigo de su mujer, el futuro padrino de su hijo y la razón de su prematuro viaje al país del sol naciente.

El hombre de dorada cabellera y ojos oscuros observó a su alrededor en busqueda de cierta cabellera que sobresaldía en cualquier lugar, una de color escarlata. A pesar de su exhautiva búsqueda no consiguió resultados. Pero pronto entendió el por qué cuando dos finas y cálidas manos taparon sus ojos delicadante y un suave beso era posado en su mejilla.

— Bienvenido a Japón, cariño — saludó su mujer retirando sus manos y poniéndose ante él, para después rodear con sus brazos su cuello y acercarse tentativamente a sus labios — ¿Me has extrañado?

— No sabes cuanto — respondió acercándola a él para besarla — Creo que es hasta bueno haber tenido que adelantar mi llegada.

— Sabes que eso no ha sido por gusto, Saguru — le recordó cambiando su semblante de alegría al recordar la situación que les había llevado a eso — Kaito está en peligro.

— Pero ahora está en un lugar seguro — comentó abrazándola con cariño — El objetivo ahora no está a su alcance, somos nosotros los que ahora tenemos que actuar para que no lleguen a él. Te juro que no pienso dejar a nuestro hijo sin padrino — prometió tomándola de la mano — Por el momento salgamos de aquí. Tenemos que reunirnos con él, ¿no?

— Sí, nos está esperando — afirmó arrastrándolo hacia donde había estacionado el coche — Es hora de comenzar el contraataque.

El destino de ambos era bastante claro, se dirigían al Blue Parrot, el bar donde estaba la mayor ayuda que tenía el ilusionista. Jii los esperaba con un plan y las últimas noticias del mago, además de con ciertas ayudas para convatir contra la organización oscura. Akako había intentado ya en varias ocasiones el sonsacarle algo de la información antes de ese día, sin embargo, en anciano se había mantenido mudo, alegando que solo les diría todo lo que sabía el día que la pareja se presentara junta en su bar, es por ello que Saguru adelantó su llegada, porque sabía que el asunto estaba lo bastante serio como para no esperar más, o las cosas podrían ser perjudiciales para ellos.

Finalmente el detective comenzó a conducir escuchando las críticas y quejas de su esposa, debido a que en su estado prefería que no condujera a menos que fuera necesario, y menos con todos los datos que debía contarle, quería que se enfocara en eso en vez de en la carretera en esos momentos. Tras unos diez minutos la ex bruja comenzó a contarle de todos y principales sospechosos a parte de la organización, pues era claro que los primeros incidentes no fueron provocados por los de negro. Además también le contó sobre Aoko y la gran ayuda que les había dado.

— Aoko Nakamori...Es divertido que Kaito no se haya dado cuenta — comentó el hombre tomando una rotonda.

— Cuando la vio se quedó demasiado atontado como para notarlo, aunque no fuera algo positivo en ese momento — alegó Akako recostándose — Que ella sea hija del inspector Nakamori no tiene porque ser algo malo del todo.

— La conozco desde hace tiempo, y sé que no es una mala persona, pero ha logrado todo esto engañándonos — informó deteniéndose en un semaforo, pausa que aprovechó para mirar a su mujer — Aunque la primera que tiene la culpa es tu amiguita Ran por permitir algo así.

— Alguna razón tendrá. Además, la niña es bastante buena — intentó justificar a su amiga, aunque sabia que esas excusas no eran válidas.

— Claro que tiene una razón — aseguró mientras aparcaba en una de las calles cercanas al bar — El inspector está en riesgo de muerte y necesita una operación carísima si quiere tener posibilidad de salvarse. Estoy seguro de que esa es la causa de tantas mentiras.

— ¿Cómo es posible que la prensa no haya publicado sobre ello? — interrogó mientras su cabeza volaba a como debía sentirse la ojiazul en esos momentos, llevando sobre sus espaldas la vida o muerte de su padre.

— Recuerda, el inspector hace mucho que dejó de aparecer en los medios públicos. Sin embargo, nadie parece haberlo notado. ¿Quiénes son capaces de lograr algo así?

— Los hombres de la organización — entendió al fin abriendo los ojos de sobremanera — Entonces...Aoko...

— Puede que perteneciera a la organización — respondió con un suspiro pesado — O que simplemente hubiese sido capturada también.

— Eso significa que Kaito puede estar en peligro — murmuró asustada — Si ella está con ellos puede simplemente haber fingido toda esa ayuda.

— Dudo que sea así. Creo que simplemente ha logrado de una y otra manera el sacar a su padre de la organización, ahora solo busca dinero para salvarlo. Ella es incapaz de matar por eso no creo que estuviera con ellos — habló para después fijar la mirada en los ojos rojizos — ¿Viste algo de su futuro verdad?

— Si...

— ¿Era algo para preocuparte?

— No — mintió, lo que le preocupaba era la parte de los sentimientos, no era algo necesario que su marido supiera, al menos de momento.

— Pues ya está. Ella arriesgará su vida si es necesario. Si ha actuado como me has dicho es porque piensa hacerlo. Ella hará su parte, solo falta que nosotros también cumplamos. Por último, no digas nada a Jii. Él si que es capaz de ir corriendo por Kuroba y conseguir que acaben todos muertos. — finalizó abriendo la puerta del coche.

Akako aceptó, sabiendo lo verdadero que era lo que su marido había dicho. Por otra parte creía ya saber el porque las cosas podrían acabar mal entre los dos jóvenes huídos. Kaito no aguantaba las mentiras, menos las innecesarias teniendo en cuenta que él se había visto obligado a mentir desde hacía mucho por el papel de ladrón que su padre le otorgó.

— Por cierto Saguru, hay una última cosa sobre Aoko que debo preguntarte — le comentó reteniéndolo antes de entrar al local.

— Tú dirás — suspiró esperando a la frase de su mujer.

— ¿Qué edad tiene? — interrogó. Si les había mentido con otras cosas no vería raro que en eso también lo hubiera hecho, después de todo no aparentaba ni siquiera los veinte.

— No sé la cifra exacta, solo sé que cuando Kaito acabó su papel como Kid estaba en los primeros años de la secundaria — informó masajeándose el metón — Tendrá alrededor de veinte.

— Pero sin llegar a ellos, ¿no? — preguntó con algo de dolor de cabeza.

— Sí, o teniéndolos recién cumplidos.

— Vamos, que puede ser una menor.

— Es una posibilidad — admitió colocando su mano en la cabeza de su compañera, acariciando sus cabellos — Solo no le des más vueltas, ahora mismo no nos sirve de nada preocuparnos por eso.

Ella solo asintió, lo sabía pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Si todo lo que les había dicho era mentira estaba claro que Kaito se enfadaría. Solo podía rezar para que le contara la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, porque la perdida de confianza del mago también podría ser mortal. Por el momento ellos simplemente ayudarían desde ahí. Con ese pensamiento en mente, la pareja se adentró en el lugar. Jii los esperaba a ambos tras la barra, y nada más verlos, con un ademán, les indicó que cerraran la puerta con llave.

— Buenas tardes, señorita Akako, señor Saguru — saludó tras asegurarse de que todas las entradas estaban cerradas y que no había ningún artefacto que pudiera espiarlos — Me alegro de verlos bien.

— Hola Jii — saludó la pelirroja primero acercándose al anciano para abrazarlo — ¿Están a salvo?

— Lo estarán al cien por cien mañana. Los despedí hace unas horas, esta noche se hospedarían en un hostal para no coger la noche, pero nada más empiece el día saldrán directos a la casa que le dije a la señorita Aoko — explicó tomando un libro que había dejado sobre una de las mesas de billar.

El libro parecía bastante antiguo, y tenía aspecto de ser un album de fotografía. Nada más ser abierto, se comprobó que no solo era apariencia. Multitud de fotos habían sido colocadas en su interior, coincidiendo en muchas de ellas una casa de blancas paredes y que a simple vista parecía muy amplia.

— ¿Los ha mandado allí? — inquirió el detective pasando las páginas para después mirar a Jii — ¿Qué es este lugar y por qué es tan seguro?

— Es la residencia de la familia Kuroba, la original — confesó poniéndose al lado del hombre joven — Antes de que Toichi Kuroba fijara su casa en Tokio, durante generaciones la familia vivió allí. Claro que la casa está bastante alejada de la civilización, su punto a favor y en contra. También es verdad que poca gente conoce de su existencia, ni siquiera el señorito Kaito la conocía.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? — cuestionó Akako interviniendo en la conversación.

— Toichi decidió que fuera así, por si acaso ocurría algo que representara un peligro hubiera un sitio hacia donde huir. Además, esa casa esta llena de métodos de defensa que ya expliqué a la señorita Aoko.

— ¿Por qué hacerlo? — inquirió la pelirroja recibiendo una mirada de advertencia de su marido.

— Porque ha salvado en multitud de ocasiones al señorito, y además...creo que puede conseguir que él vuelva a confiar en las personas. Ella es diferente, no está interesada en su dinero o su condición de famoso. Es una buena persona, no tengo dudas. No suelo equivocarme al judgar a las personas, así que digamos que solo sigo mi instinto — explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Entiendo...— contestó la ex bruja mordiéndose levemente el labio al escuchar la palabra "dinero", pues en cierto modo Aoko si perseguía eso, aunque fuera por una buena razón y de manera justa, pues bien pudo haber aceptado la propuesta de Kaito del primer día para conseguir la gran suma o haber abandonado al pasar la semana.

Tras terminar la conversación, el asistente del mago volvió a diriguirse a la mesa del juego, pulsó un botón oculto sin ser visto por la pareja para dejar al descubierto los inventos que anteriormente ya había mostrado al ilusionista y su guardaespaldas. La pareja se quedó perpleja al ver la cantidad de artilugios que había allí, entre ellos muchos de los que Kid utilizó en sus robos.

— No puedo creer que los ocultaraís aquí — dijo tomando entre sus manos la famosa pistola de naipes que tanto utilizó el ladrón, tanto con el traje de blanco como con su autentica identidad.

— Estos son solo las copias, la mayoría de momento las tiene él, las escondí en su maleta — confesó el anciano — Por si las necesita.

— Pero eso podría delatarlo frente a Aoko — notó la pelirroja.

— Él planea contarle que fue Kid. Esa es la razón por lo que lo persiguen así que cree que la señorita Aoko tiene el derecho de saberlo si quiere continuar protegiéndolo — anunció Jii comenzando a sacar artilugios — Si confían el uno en el otro es imposible que salgan vivos de esta.

— Aconsejaste a Kaito que lo hiciera, ¿no es así? — inquirió el detective observando con detenimiento los aparatos que había seleccionado el anciano — Dime, ¿qué ocurrirá si ella no quiere arriesgarse por Kid?

— No lo hará — aseguró el de blanca cabellera — Ella dará su vida por el joven maestro.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? — consultó la única mujer presente.

— Porque lo vi en sus ojos — contestó con una pequeña sonrisa — Tanto el los de él como en los de ella. No permitirán que el otro sea herido, estoy seguro. Al igual que vosotros, ellos darán su vida para que el otro no sufra. El único daño se lo pueden hacer entre ellos, pero nadie de fuera podrá dañarlos.

La pareja se quedó petrificada. Por una parte, Saguru no entendía porque los comparaban, mientras que Akako sí. Jii, sin tener ninguna clase de poder había logrado ver lo mismo que ella y con aún más acierto. Él ya había visto un atisbo de sentimientos entre cliente y guardaespaldas, mientras ella solo había mirado a través de las escenas futuras que les mostraba la joya. Porque sí, la única razón de que siguiera viva y con poderes era la misma Pandora. La joya que ella devoró para evitar que hiciera más daño tras haber perdido todo su poder cuando creyó ver morir a su ahora marido.

— Cambiando de tema, quiero que tengáis algunos de estos inventos por si llegara el caso donde debamos utilizarlos — justificó el mayor mientras empezaba a mostrarles — Lo primero son estos pendientes que tendríamos tanto nosotros como el señorito y la señorita Aoko, así como también un reloj grabadora y una pequeña cámara, en el caso de la señorita Akako en este colgante y en su caso señorito Saguru en estos gemelos — demostró dándoselos en mano — Tanto el reloj como las cámaras se activarán solo con darles un pequeño toque. Por otra parte les facilitaré uno de los coches equipados y multitud de protecciones.

— Jii, a mi no me engañas. Esto no es solo por protección por si las moscas — habló el castaño observando con firmeza al anciano — Dime que es lo que se avecina.

— En dos meses habrá una fiesta a la que el señorito está obligado a ir. Además, será el día en que se cumpla otro año desde la desaparición de Kid — explicó dando golpecitos en la mesa de juego.

— Estás seguro de que actuaran ahí si no lo encuentran — entendió el detective , para después golpear con el puño otra de las mesas — Estamos jodidos.

— No seáis negativos — pidió Akako acariciando el hombro del joven — Sabemos que estarán ahí, solo debemos preparar todo para que nadie salga herido o capturarlos mientras buscan a Kaito. Solo necesitamos un señuelo.

— ¿En qué estás pensando Akako? — interrogó su esposo con algo de temor, pues sabía muy bien las locas y peligrosas ideas que solía tener su chica.

— Ellos quieren a Kaito, pero no pueden saber quien viste el disfraz de Kid sin quitarle la máscara — alegó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras observaba a su chico.

— Oh no, no pienso hacerlo — negó su compañero enérgicamente — No pienso convertirme en un ladrón.

— Solo debes aparecer en algunos tejados y dejar que te fotografíen — defendió la de ojos carmesí — Así la organización vigilará la ciudad y nos dará la oportunidad de observarlos. Además, con eso lograremos que crean que Kaito sigue en la ciudad. Estaremos protegiéndolo aún más.

— ¿Y cómo piensas distinguirlos? — cuestionó el anciano interviniendo en esa conversación-discusión de pareja.

— Con mis ojos — respondió con una sonrisa enigmática.

Ella se comió a Pandora, sí. Perdió sus poderes de bruja pero ganó otros otorgados por la joya, algunos positivos y otros negativos, y entre los negativos estaba el poder ver las intenciones de las personas, sin embargo, en esa ocasión le sería productivo. Pandora era una joya sagrada que elegía a su dueño, es por ello que la organización jamás la encontró, pues era la misma joya la que huía de ellos. A pesar de ello, se dejó caer en las manos de Kaito, para después fusionarse con ella acabando así con la maldición que portaba. Sin embargo, esa era otra historia.

— Parece que no tengo opción — observó el castaño llevándose las manos a la sien.

— No, no la tienes — afirmó la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

Tras eso, el grupo estuvo trazando la estrategia durante algunas horas más, ya que era necesario que Saguru saliera intacto de ese plan. Decidieron que aparatos más usarían, hicieron una prueba con el disfraz y se dieron toda la información que necesitarían para ello. Ese día, todas las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa, el reparto había sido hecho, solo hacía falta que las cartas se fueran revelando, lo que daría la victoria a unos u otros. Ya no había más, solo debían esperar y luchar para que las tornas estuvieran a su favor.

Solo hubo algo con lo que no contaron, y es que había cartas ocultas tanto en su bando como en el opuesto, así como otros jugadores con los que habían olvidado contar.


End file.
